A Matter of Trust
by anonymousgirl028
Summary: The story I'm about to tell you is about a man who defied all odds. His name was Giotto, the Vongola Primo. And this is how he met his Guardians... COMPLETE .
1. Prologue

**A Matter of Trust**

You can _never _escape the Mafia.

Some even say that; even in _death _you would continue to suffer from the Mafia. Your corrupted soul would burn and rot in hell.

For once you are plunged in the underground world you could never get out, since you have already 'signed' a contract with the devil himself. This is one of the unwritten laws in the Mafia World.

The story I am about to tell you is about a man who defied all odds. A man great enough for people to like him, and at the same time, _hate _him. A man who escaped the Mafia World. A man shrouded with a lot of mysteries, yet unlocked.

A man named _Giotto,_ the founder of the most powerful family in the underground world. The founder of the Vongola Family.

~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note: **

Konnichiwa, minna-san! I've always been interested in writing about the Vongola Primo and his Guardians, so now I'm posting a fic on how Giotto meets his Guardians. Hopefully, I will finish it by March, or so. Since I've heard they're going to make a Vongola Primo Arc by April. I don't know if it's already confirmed though.

**Next Target: **The Young Sky's Grief

_Preview: _Outside the house, the sky was enveloped in darkness. Rain fell down on the earth. And it seemed as if the sky was crying.


	2. 01: The Young Sky's Grief

**The Young Sky's Grief**

A pair of deep blue eyes peeked out from the small opening on the door. His eyes shone with worry and anxiety. He felt something wrong was going to happen. His intuition was kicking in.

_"…Do you really have to go…?"_

He heard his mother ask.

_"I'm sorry, dear, but orders from the boss are final…" _

His father replied with a small chuckle. His breath hitched as he heard the tone of his father's voice. He immediately knew that even his father knew that something wrong was going to happen.

_"I can't stop you there. The boss' words _are _final… So please… just stay safe… For Giotto, and me. Please promise me to be careful of the Morte Family" _

He could imagine his father cringe inwardly.

He could feel his own eyes water

It was only a mere second, but Giotto could sense his father's guilt. And he immediately knew that his father was _never _coming back.

_"I will…"_

It was a lie. A _damn_ lie.

He couldn't take it anymore. His chest was constricting, and he felt his heart clench. Giotto ran towards his room, and threw himself on his bed. He clutched the white sheets and buried his head on the pillow.

Why? Why did his father lie? Did he want his mother to _not _worry? So, _why? Why? Why? Why?! _

He pretended to sleep as he felt someone enter the room. He felt a warm calloused hand pat him on the head.

_"I'm sorry Giotto. I'm a bad father…Please take care of your mother, for me" _

_ No_, he wanted to tell him. _Don't go, _he wanted to beg him. But he could not move, even as he no longer felt his father's warm hands.

How was he supposed to grow up without a father?

Time seemed to be against him, for as he opened his eyes once again, it was already morning. He looked outside the window and saw the dark sky. He heard the pitter-patter of the rain. He felt the cold wind, entering his room through the open window.

It was an omen.

With his hands clenched into fists, Giotto swiftly walked to the living room. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the distressed features of his mother.

Her hair was in disarray. Her face was pale white. Her eyes were watery, and he could see streak of tears flowing down her cheeks. And she was trembling.

In front of her were a bunch of men – each of them wearing black suits. Each of them wore the usual poker face that every Mafiosi had mastered.

Even an idiot could detect the tension in the air.

_"Mamma…?" _he called out, barely a whisper.

His mother wiped away the tears streaming down her cheeks, with her sleeve. _"A-ah… Giotto, you're up already?"_ she smiled at him, ever-so slightly.

He managed to smile back, even though it was _fake, "Si", _he nodded. He didn't want to ask what was wrong. He didn't want to face reality. _Please, _he begged God even though he wasn't born as a practicing Catholic. He wished he was wrong. Even though he knew he was right.

_"Giotto, _caro, _can you please come here for a while…?" _his mother asked, motioning him to seat beside her.

_"Si, Mamma", _he muttered under his breath before proceeding to his mother's side in an instant.

_"These men, have something to tell you", _she whispered.

_"A-ah, _Si, Grazie signora", Giotto felt the uneasiness in the man's tone of voice. _"You are Giotto, correct?" _he inquired as if delaying the _real _conversation.

"Si, sono io", he nodded.

_"I'm sorry to bring this down to you but –"_

Giotto's mind was screaming. _No, don't say it! Please! _Padre onnipotente_, please don't let them say it! _He was still in denial.

_"—your father… I'm sorry to say… is dead"_

Outside the house, the sky was enveloped in darkness. Rain fell down on the earth. And it seemed as if the sky was crying.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A pair of cerulean eyes snapped wide open.

Giotto, now eighteen, sat up straight. He sighed and brushed his spiky blonde hair with his right hand.

Giotto grew up to be a smart and charming man. Even without the guidance of his father, he grew up to be well-admired by many. But he, too, became involved in the mafia like his father.

He started out as an underground informant, using his skills to gain access to the resources of other families, for a fair price, that is.

Of course the road he had gone to had its fair share traps.

He could count a million moments, he nearly died. He could name a thousand people who died because of him. He could remember hundreds of times he had to dirty his hands. He could remember the faces of dozens of traitors he had faced.

He knew that he was already corrupted. That he had signed a contract with the devil. That he could no longer turn his back on the path he had chosen.

_I'm sorry, dad. _He thought, as he watched the fleeting clouds, painted on the blue sky. _I grew up to be a filthy murderer. _

He looked at his watch. It was already noon, and he had to finish one of his paintings by tomorrow noon. Giotto nearly groaned. Being a painter and mafia-informant was indeed tiring.

He had deadlines to keep. Both in the normal world, and the underground world, sometimes he wondered what the hell possessed him to become a painter.

_Someday, I'll die because of fatigue, _he thought with a chuckle, _If not, due to the Mafia fiasco._

_ "Signore Giotto! Signore Giotto!" _a voice cried, interrupting his train of thoughts.

_"Is something wrong, Alejandro?" _Giotto asked, staring at the young Spanish-Italian man that rushed in front of him. He could sense the anxiousness at the young man's tone. _"Did something wrong happen?" _he inquired.

_"An odd man, with dozens of men with him, wants to see you", _Alejandro said furrowing his brows worriedly. _"He said to tell you that he wanted to buy a _special _painting from you. Something that involved –erm, what did he say again…" _

Giotto stood up, and picked up his utensils. _"Is it about: __**'**__**Il cielo ha bisogno di aiuto'**__, right?_"

_"R-right", _Alejandro bobbed his head up and down. _"H-he's down in the town inn"_

_"Grazie, Alejandro"_, he chuckled as he saw the worried look from the young man. With a devious smirk planted on his lips, he flicked a finger on Alejandro's forehead. _"If you keep making that face, you'll grow wrinkles", _he teased.

_ "I-I'm just worried Signore!" _Alejandro exclaimed. _"T-they look like they're involved with – pardon me, if I may seem rude – the Mafia"._

Giotto nearly froze in shock. The young man was near the truth, and he probably didn't know it. _"Don't worry, Alejandro. I'm not involved in anything… dangerous", _he chose his words carefully, not wanting to give the young man a hint of what his _real _job was.

_"You swear?" _Alejandro asked.

Giotto had already mastered how to lie smoothly. _"I swear with all my life", _he said deviously mocking a bow.

_"Fine. I believe you, signore", _Alejandro sighed, shaking his head at Giotto's childish antics. Even though he was already eighteen, Giotto still behaved like a child. _"Just be wary of them"._

_ "I will", _Giotto called out, halfway through the road.

Alejandro blinked twice. He didn't even notice his friend leave.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"It's been a while, Giotto", _a twenty-three year old Sicilian with smooth light brown hair, and emerald eyes, greeted the young painter with a smile, offering his hand for a handshake.

_"Indeed, it has, Aldo", _Giotto smiled at his old friend, accepting the hand and shaking Aldo's.

_"Did you get my message?" _Aldo asked, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

_"Yes", _Giotto turned serious all of a sudden. _"But I think this is not the place to talk about it". _

_ "I agree", _Aldo nodded, also turning serious. _"I think it will be better if you come with us", _he stated before he stood up from his seat. _"Antonio is waiting with the carriage, just outside the inn". _

The pair left the inn. Both entered the carriage where they sat opposite of each other.

_"On to business, shall we?" _Aldo offered, leaning back on his seat.

_"What information do you need, Aldo?"_ Giotto asked.

_"No, no", _Aldo shook his head. _"I already have enough information on my target. I already gained the information that I need"._

_ "Then, pray tell, why you called me here", _the cerulean eyed man said in an irked tone. _"I doubt that this is only a reunion". _

_"I could never hide anything from you, can I, dear friend?" _Aldo managed to smile. He waited a few seconds, before continuing. _"We need you to befriend a young Mafioso with a great potential. He has hidden his name quite clearly, but most people call him _'General' _because of his great tactics in the battle field". _

_ "And what makes you think I can do that?" _Giotto asked.

Aldo chuckled, _"You, my friend, are the only person that I know, could defy odds. I know you can succeed in acts where many have failed. My dear friend, you are a miracle-worker. Sometimes I wonder why you haven't even started your own _cosca…_" _

_ "I'm unfit for a boss, Aldo, stop joking", _Giotto shook his head.

_That, my friend, is where you are wrong, _Aldo thought with a knowing smile on his lips. _You are already chosen. _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**Next Chapter: **The Storm's Loyalty

**Preview: **

The General blinked twice. Did this man address him as…G?! He was not a single letter from the alphabet. He was the _General – the _General.

**Author's Note: **Did you see the latest chapter?! O_O. O_O. O_O. The Vongola Primo is just awesome. _*gets shot* _So, yeah, here's the first part for 'A Matter of Trust'. The first Guardian he recruits would be the Storm Guardian. But Giotto doesn't have his own family yet. :D Anyway, next chappie will be up when I manage to finish…. Many…. Many important things… Ciao, until next time!


	3. 02: The Loyal Storm

**THE LOYAL STORM**

He would _never _confide his name with _anyone. _That is what he had promised himself as soon as he entered the Mafia World.

He knew many Mafiosi wanted him on their side, but he constantly refused, for he didn't find anyone good enough for him to follow. And so he began working for different families as long as they paid him a great price. He devised different tactics, and was given the nickname: _General. _

The _General _didn't care of what people thought of him. He was only a bastard child from a Mafioso that worked under the _Morte _family.

He hated his father. He hated him for everything in his life. In fact, he didn't even consider him as a father.

_"Che", _he spat before placing a lit cigarette between his lips. The only thing that made him feel better, once in a while were his cancer sticks. He didn't care if the cigarettes he had shortened his life span. He was going to die, sooner or later, anyway.

Footsteps echoed along the wet asphalt floor. He stopped mid-way in the alley.

The General's lips curved upwards into a smirk. Did they think they could follow him in the shadows?

_"Show yourself. There's no use in hiding", _the General stated as he threw his cancer stick on the ground.

A smooth voice chuckled. _"Am I __**that **__obvious?" _amusement laced his words perfectly.

The General turned around and saw a young man, probably in his early twenties or even younger. The man had unusual spiky blonde hair, and sharp cerulean eyes. Although a smile graced his lips, his eyes showed the loss of innocence. This man was involved in the mafia.

_"Tell me who you are", _the General demanded.

The younger man's smile never faltered as he bowed with a hand crossed on his chest, as if mocking the General. _"My name is Giotto. It's nice to meet you in person… G"_

The General blinked twice. Did this man address him as…G?! He was not a single letter from the alphabet. He was the _General – the _General. _"What the hell..." _he mumbled under his breath, both irked and amused. No one had dared call him anything else. And now, a young man steps in front of him, introduces himself, and gives him a nickname.

_Oh Joy_, the General thought sarcastically. _"What the hell do you want, _Giotto – _if that really is your name"_, he asked.

Giotto blinked twice, ruffling his hair. _"I'm just an informant, G", _he stated.

The General clenched his hands into fists. There it was again! That accursed nickname!

_"I just wanted to warn you—", _cerulean eyes sharpened within a mere second _"—beware of the Morte family. They are after you." _

_"Che. I can protect myself, thank you very much", _the General spat, crossing his arms. _"Why the hell do you even care?" _he asked, resisting the urge to punch Giotto for giving him such a _wonderful _nickname. Sarcasm implied.

_"Just a warning, G", _Giotto stated with a light chuckle, placing his hands in front of him in a defensive manner. _"No harm done, right?" _

_"Che. I'll let you of for now", _the General said.

Giotto smiled, _"Well, I better get going. See you later, G!" _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Are you stupid, Giotto?!" _Aldo raised his voice as he slammed his cup onto the table. He lowered his voice after noticing that all eyes were on them. Aldo sighed and rested his forehead on his palm. _"You had a chance to negotiate with _the _General, and yet you blew it. Hell, you even made him a nickname!", _he sighed _"—and you gave out your real name too… Have you gone mad, my friend?" _

_"I am not crazy, Aldo", _Giotto stated _"I just followed my intuition, that is all"_

_ "Intuition my —", _before Aldo could continue, his loyal servant called out to him.

_"The raid will be starting in a few hours, boss, we must get ready", _Antonio said with a polite cough.

_"Alright", _Aldo sighed before standing up. _"I hope your intuition is right, Giotto", _he said offering a wry smile.

_"Trust me, Aldo", _the cerulean eyed man said. _"My intuition has never failed me"_

_"I trust you, Giotto. But a part of me doubts you because of your childish behavior", _Aldo admitted.

_"You should learn to relax, Aldo. You'll die of stress if you don't", _Giotto stated with a grin.

_"And you should learn to take life seriously. Life isn't all fun and games, Giotto, remember that", _Aldo said with a wave as he exited the café with Antonio.

_"But life _is _a game, Aldo", _Giotto muttered to himself, tracing the rim of his cup with his index finger. _"Life is nothing more, but a game of strategy", _the blonde man looked around and looked at his watch before he stood up. _"Time for some fresh air…" _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"What do you suggest we do, General?" _

They were beginning to annoy him.

_"What's the plan, General?"_

He hated these people and yet he chose to work with them.

_"Aldo and his men are about to attack our smuggled goods…" _

They should use their head. But apparently they had no brains. They were stupid. They should just die.

_"General! What do you suggest?!" _

_ "WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!"_ his patience had just cracked. _"Why don't you use your brain for once?!"_

Silence engulfed the room.

_"Is something wrong, General?" _the leader of the group, the Morte Family Boss, asked, _"You've been acting, rather weird, lately"_

_ "I'm fine", _the General said as he brushed his silver hair with his hand. His right hand fell to his face and traced the scars that he had received as a young boy. _"Just fine…"_ he drawled in annoyance.

_"Buona sera", _a smooth voice greeted.

_"W-who's there?!" _the General stared at the Morte family boss, as he heard his boss' tone of cowardice.

The General's eyes widened when he saw a familiar figure emerge from the darkness, _"Giotto…" _he recognized that annoying voice. But what was he doing here?

_"Oh, hello, G", _Giotto waved. He didn't have a smile on his lips anymore. Giotto only gave him a curt nod.

_"Who _are _you?" _the Morte family boss demanded.

Giotto ignored the Mafia boss' question, _"You are going to kill the General after acquiring your smuggled goods, right?" _a pair of cerulean eyes pinned the Morte Family boss in place.

The General's eyes widened, he looked at the Morte boss in disbelief. _"Y-you were going to kill me?" _

_"Don't lie, signore. Tell him the truth", _Giotto's gaze never left the old Mafioso.

_ "What are you talking about?" _the Morte boss hissed. _"Do not listen to him, General! He's lying, I would never ---"_

_ "Bartolomeo of the Scuro Family. Do you remember his name?" _Giotto asked, uncharacteristically serious.

_"I don't know what you're talking about…" _

_ "Look into my eyes and tell me that you remember", _Giotto ordered. He raised his voice to prove that he was not joking.

Shivers ran down the General's spine. Who knew Giotto could be so scary?

The Morte boss' violet eyes widened. He took a step back. _"I-I remember…" _he muttered _"Bartolomeo was an old friend of mine—"_

_ "An old friend," _Giotto echoed, chuckling darkly _"Tell me, Signore, Why did you kill him?" _Giotto asked _"He looked out for the Morte Family. He risked his life to prove that the Morte Family was still loyal to the Scuro family. But you betrayed him. You killed him. And you plan on killing the General after this, right?"_

_"H-how did you know about Bartolomeo?!" _the Mafia boss demanded, his face turning pale white.

_"How do I know?" _Giotto chuckled darkly as he repeated the question. _"Bartolomeo was my father, you twat…" _he hissed.

_"K-kill them!" _The Morte boss finally regained his senses.

_"Che", _the General spat, grabbing his crossbow. He aimed at two Mafiosi running towards him, and he immediately fired his arrows. The General turned to Giotto, and noticed that he stood frozen in his spot. _"Oi! Watch o—" _he didn't even notice three people trying to assault him from behind.

_"Isn't that what you should be doing for yourself?" _emerald eyes widened as he saw Giotto. His forehead was lit with an orange flame, along with both of his hands. And cerulean eyes turned orange.

The General could only watch as Giotto moved swiftly against those who dared assault him. It was like he was floating in mid-air. Spinning, and moving his hands, as if dancing. It was terrifying. It was amazing.

The General didn't know how to react. This man was amazing. This man, would probably be the first to gain his respect. He was willing to follow this man all the way.

"_I-I'm sorry!" _the Morte boss cried, falling to his knees. _"I-I didn't mean to…"_

"_What's done is done", _Giotto stated in a cold voice. _"…I can __**never **__forgive you…" _the flame went out, and Giotto grabbed the man's collar with both of his gloved hands. _"…For killing my father. For making my mother, suffer… Mere words cannot change what you have done"_

He wanted to kill this man badly. Giotto wanted to take revenge. And yet he didn't.

The young man, let go. He let the Morte boss fall on the floor. Giotto turned away and sighed. _"Take him away, Aldo… Please…" _he nearly croaked.

"_Are you alright, Giotto?" _the General didn't even notice a group of men come inside the warehouse.

"_Si, just take him away from me. I might not be able to restrain myself", _Giotto mumbled.

"_Oh, you must be the General", _Aldo smiled at him after ordering his men to detain the Morte boss. _"It's nice to meet you. My name is Aldo of the Scuro Family"_

"_I'll be going now, Aldo", _Giotto said in a low tone. He began walking away from the warehouse, that is until a voice stopped him from his tracks.

"_Giotto!" _the General called out.

"_E-eh? Did I do something wrong, G?" _he turned around to face the emerald eyed man.

The General fell to his knees and bowed at Giotto, making the young man's cerulean eyes widen. _"As thanks for saving my life, I shall be offering it to you. Please make me your subordinate!" _

"_W-what?!" _Giotto nearly squeaked, taken aback.

Aldo chuckled, clutching his sides at the process, _"It seems that you earned an admirer, Giotto" _

"_Not funny, Aldo", _Giotto glared at his old friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Next Chapter: ** The Rain of Serenity

**Author's Note: **So, yeah, Giotto already has his gloves and dying will flame, but the gloves are not the ones with the roman numeral 'I' on it. I'm going to explain how he got the gloves in the next chapters.


	4. 03: The Rainbow, Sea and Shellfish

**THE RAINBOW, SEA, AND SHELLFISH**

It had been nearly a year since 'G' became Giotto's loyal, self-proclaimed, right hand man. Although it bothered Giotto for a few months, he had learned how to handle the young Mafioso.

When he wanted some time alone, he would often ask the General for something that was hard to find.

Giotto, now nineteen, became a 'member' of the Scuro family, though unofficially. It was weird, on how he would accept missions from Aldo, and yet he wasn't considered as an official member of the family. When he had asked Aldo, why he wasn't officially part of the family, the young Scuro boss replied _"You are made for a much greater status, than a subordinate."_

_"Signore Giotto, boss wants to speak to you," _one of Aldo's henchmen told him before looking at the General, who was right beside Giotto, _"__**Alone**__," _he stressed.

The General grumbled something under his breath, making Giotto sigh and shake his head.

_"I'll be fine on my own, G," _he stated. _"It's just, Aldo."_

_ "I don't trust that guy, Signore Giotto," _the General stated, crossing his arms.

_"You've been doing missions coming from boss, and yet you don't trust him?!" _the young subordinate was seething.

_"Just because Signore Giotto trusts him, it doesn't mean I have to trust him, too," _G scoffed.

Giotto sighed, shaking his head before standing up. _"Just, don't hurt or kill anyone while I'm gone. Is that clear, G?"_

_ "Si! Whatever you say, Signore Giotto!" _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The young _capo _slowly ran his hand over the black case. He remembered the words of his deceased father.

_"You cannot possess the Vongola Rings, Aldo. I am sorry, to pass on the objective of searching for a successor for these."_

There was a curt knock on his door, and he cleared his throat before saying: _"Come in."_

_ "You called for me, Aldo?" _Giotto asked.

_"Si, please sit down, Giotto," _he said, motioning to one of the seats.

_"Grazie," _Giotto obliged, and stared curiously at his old friend. _"Why did you call me out?"_

_ "I want you to accompany me in a meeting," _Aldo stated.

_"When?"_

_ "Tonight," _Aldo shrugged. _"It is a meeting with the three important families in the Mafia World, including the Scuro family. The other families include; the Precendente famiglia, and the Grande famiglia," _he turned around to survey the garden from the view via the window.

_"The Big Three, together?" _Giotto whispered.

_"That is why this meeting is a secret," _Aldo stated.

_"Eh? Then why am I in it?" _the blonde asked, confusion marked on his features.

_"…You'll know once we get there," _the Scuro boss chuckled, _"So we have to sneak out tonight, I'll leave G all to you," _he grinned, knowing how much trouble it would be for Giotto.

Giotto stared at Aldo as if he had grown two heads.

Aldo raised an eyebrow, _"Don't just stare at me all day. We'll leave within an hour or two. You better get going!" _

_"Yes sire," _Giotto grumbled before walking out of the room.

Aldo brushed his hair and sighed. Sometimes, he wondered why his father died at the age of fifty five. He didn't want to become the heir to the Scuro throne. And he never wanted to become burdened with the responsibility of guarding the so-called: _Vongola Rings. _

He looked at the setting sun, and swiftly grabbed the black box, placing it under his mantle.

Just in time, Giotto arrived in Aldo's office.

_"Let's go," _Aldo gave him a curt nod, and motioned for him to follow. The young boss raised one of the portraits, and pressed a button, hidden under it. The nearby bookshelves, moved a bit, allowing a small opening to show. Aldo moved the bookshelves a bit, and told Giotto to follow him, to the secret passageway.

After they entered the passageway, the entrance closed on its own, startling Giotto. The torches that were placed on the walls, lit up on their own as they walked through the bleak passageway.

_"Where are we going, exactly?" _Giotto couldn't help but ask.

_"Just trust me," _was Aldo's reply as they reached the end of the passageway. A wooden door stood before them, and there were different symbols etched on the oak door. Aldo took out a small key, from his pocket and placed it inside the keyhole, turning the object to open the lock. _"Follow me."_

Giotto sighed. They had been walking for about an hour, now. And still, they hadn't reached their destination.

The door leaded them to the forest, just a few miles from the mansion. And Giotto was getting tired of following Aldo. _"How much longer will it take?" _he asked.

_"Just a few more minutes, I guess," _Aldo didn't bother turning around to answer. His eyes sparkled as he saw a lone cabin, in the middle of the forest. _"Here we are," _he stated.

_"Aldo, it's nice of you to drop by," _a hoarse voice chuckled.

Aldo grinned. _"Indeed it has, Signore Oliver."_

_ "Come now, the meeting will start," _he motioned for them to enter the cabin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Giotto couldn't help but fidget in his seat, as a pair of violet eyes examined him.

_"Stop scaring the young lad, Oliver," _a woman with deep obsidian eyes, scolded the other man occupying the room. _"Don't mind, Oliver, Giotto," _the woman said with a smile, as she placed a cup of tea in front of them.

_"Shall we begin?" _Aldo asked.

_"Hm… Alright," _the woman sat, opposite of Aldo. She rested her chin on top of her entwined fingers. _"Have you told Giotto, why he is here?" _

_"Not yet," _the Scuro boss stated.

_"Well, then, let us explain to him," _the woman said. _"First of all, I am Amalia, the boss of the Grande family, and that," _she pointed at the violet eyed man, _"is Roederich, the boss of the Precedente family."_

Giotto nodded.

_"Tell me, young man, are you aware of the song about Arcoballeno, Mare, and the Vongola?" _Amalia asked.

Giotto's blue eyes widened. _"The rainbow, the sea, and the shell fish," _he stated. _"…My father told me about the three of them, before," _he said, _"He often sang about it too, it was:_

_The Sea knows no limits to its vastness,_

_Shellfish live through the ages, inheriting their shapes_

_And the rainbow appears every now and then, only to fade away again._

_ "…or something like that…," _Giotto rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly.

_"He has been taught well," _Oliver mused. _"Tell me, Giotto, are you informed of the type of Dying Will Flame, you possess?" _

_ "N-no," _Giotto frowned. He never knew there were different types of dying will flames.

_"You possess the orange flame," _Aldo sighed as he explained, _"The Sky flame."_

_ "You may be wondering what that means, no?" _Amalia winked at him. _"I believe, Aldo hasn't told you yet." _Giotto frowned as he glanced at the Scuro boss.

_"It means that you can possess the Mare Sky Ring, the Arcoballeno Sky Pacifier, or the Vongola Sky Ring," _Oliver explained. _"There is only a small chance, though, so don't get your hopes up."_

_ "Before we start the test," _Amalia spoke up, _"We need you to swear, never to let the information about the Rings and Pacifiers, leak out," _a straight line replaced her lips, that were once curved up.

_"I promise," _Giotto's eyes shone with truth.

Aldo smiled, albeit wryly, he motioned for Amalia to start the initiation ritual. _"Close your eyes, young man," _she told him. _"And imagine – no, call out to your flame – to your dying will…"_

And he did what he was told.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Three objects were in front of him. A pacifier, and two different rings. Each of them were blazing with a bright orange flame. _

___He reached out for the one in the middle, the Arcoballeno Sky Pacifier. _

_**The Rainbow that appears every now and then…**_

_There was a soft voice, whispering on his ear, making shivers run down his spine. His bright blue orbs widened when a cold gush of wind passed through him, making the bright orange flame burn out. _

_**No, you are not destined to be part of the Rainbow…**_

_ There were only two more choices. _

_**Follow what your heart tells you, young man…**_

_ He stared at the two rings. It was either; the one with the orange gem in the middle, having a pair of silver wings, or the circular one, having an inscription of the word: Vongola,_(*)_ on it. _

_**Choose wisely…**_

___He began reaching for the ring having a pair of silver wings. But it seemed as if a force was pulling him back. _

_**The limitless Sea, does not belong to you**_

_ He was given no other choice but to try the last one, the Vongola Ring. There were only two possibilities; either he was meant to carry the Vongola lineage, or he was not worthy of possessing any of the three. He took a deep breath and reached out, once his fingers lingered on the ring, a bright light surrounded him. _

_**Your destiny is in your hands now…**_

_**Young Vongola…**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aldo smirked, with his arms crossed, as he saw the Vongola Sky Ring glow, and Giotto's eyes open.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Foot Notes:**

(*) Although the original Vongola Sky Ring, as seen in the manga, have the inscription of: _Vongola Famiglia, _I made the Sky Ring have only the inscription of: Vongola. At least, for now… _*wink* _

**Author's Note:**

WOOT! Sorry for the rushed chapter. I changed it from _Rain of Serenity _to _The Rainbow, Sea and Shellfish. _There's gotta be an origin for those rings, ne? ^_^ I feel inspired in writing because we won third place in the Nihongo Quiz bee, last Saturday, and my senpai won first place. :D WEEEEE! WOOT!

**Next Chapter: **The Rain of Serenity


	5. 04: The Rain of Serenity pt 1

**THE RAIN OF SERENITY **

**PART 1**

.

.

Signore Roederich Oliver of the Precendente family, managed to smile. He was disappointed to find out that Giotto was not fit for the Mare Rings. He saw the potential in the young man, but luck was not on his side, for Giotto didn't have his destiny written on the Mare Rings.

_"Congratulations, Giotto," _Amalia smiled, patting Giotto's head, like a mother. She turned to Aldo and smiled, _"You should fill him up on the details, Aldo. We still have other businesses to attend to."_

_ "Si," _Aldo nodded, _"I'll fill the brat about the other rings. Until next time, Signorina Amalia, Signore, Oliver," _he gave each of them a curt nod.

_"Until next time," _Oliver nodded, putting on his coat and hat.

_"Ciao~" _Amalia winked at the two young men.

_"It's about time, we go back, too, Giotto," _Aldo mused as he watched the backs of the two powerful bosses.

_"I'll let you explain on the way," _Giotto mumbled as he examined the ring, now placed on his ring finger.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the Scuro mansion, a certain tactician was walking in circles. His face was pale, and he didn't even notice that the tobacco, hanging on his lips, was not lit, at all.

_"What _are _you doing, G?" _a familiar voice made his snap his head towards his right.

_"Signore Giotto!" _he cried out in relief, making Giotto wince. _"I thought you were being hunted down by rabid Mafiosi!" _

_ "I just went out, for some fresh air," _the blue eyed man lied smoothly, feeling a bit guilty for keeping his right hand man in the dark. _"There's nothing to be worried about."_

_ "I-is that so…," _G muttered.

_"Yep," _Giotto smiled, _"You should get some rest, you seem tired," _he commented.

G nodded, lowering his head. He then spotted, a ring on his 'boss'' finger. He _knew _it was never there before, and without thinking, he opened his mouth to speak: _"Signore, where did you get that ring?"_

Giotto froze. His hand was already near the door knob. _"A…. a gift!" _he blurted out, _"Aldo gave it to me, he told me that it was once my father's…" _he trailed off, as if signaling that he didn't want to talk about it. It wasn't a complete lie, though. Aldo had told him that the only other candidate for possessing the Vongola Ring was his father.

G noticed Giotto's signal, and decided to bid the young Mafioso a goodnight. _"Then, I shall be on my way Signore, goodnight," _he stated, turning his heels.

_"Goodnight, G," _Giotto mumbled before he opened the door and entered his room.

"_I want you to choose six of your guardians, the ones who are to possess the other rings."_

Giotto sighed as he fell down, face first on his soft bed. He didn't care if he was still wearing a suit. He was too damn tired.

"_It is your destiny, Giotto, to uphold the Vongola Tradition"_

It was all too surreal.

"_Your father… he was given a chance to create his own family… but because of the Morte…"_

His _father _was supposed to be a Mafia Boss, but the Morte family killed him. His _father _was supposed to create his own cosca.

"_He even told my father, that he will name it; Vongola, if given the chance"_

Giotto's fingers lingered on the ring. He rolled to his back and raised his right hand, as he examined the ring. _"Vongola, huh?" _he mused with a small smile, _"A family of clams…," _he shook his head and remembered his father.

His father wasn't the type of Mafioso who you would recognize immediately. He was kind and easy going. He was different than the others. He was perfect, in Giotto's eyes.

"_Become a great Man, Giotto. Defy the odds, and live on."_

And with those words, left to seep into his mind, he closed his eyes and, ever-so slowly, did the soft breeze knocking through his window, lull him into slumber.

He was woken up, the next day, by a loud banging on his door. _"Signore Giotto! Boss wants to speak to you again."_

As Giotto opened his blue eyes, he couldn't help but notice the worry in the tone used to wake him up. _"I will be there in a moment," _he called out.

_"P-please hurry…" _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aldo turned his chair, to face the garden of the mansion. He tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair. He heard a soft creak, signaling a guest, entering the room. _"Giotto," _he acknowledged, not even bothering to turn around. _"I want you to go on a mission. Perhaps it will be the last one you'll be having, in the Scuro family." _

Giotto couldn't make out, Aldo's tone. There was no such thing as 'emotion' present. It was blank, and hard to describe.

_ "The details are on the folder I've left on the table," _Aldo said, clenching his fists, until his knuckles turned white. _"…And, also, take the Vongola Rings with you. I want you to find suitable guardians."_

_ "Is everything all right, Aldo?" _Giotto asked.

_"Don't worry, Giotto," _Aldo turned his seat, and smiled at the young Mafioso. _"Everything is fine." _

Giotto didn't believe him, for Aldo's face told anyone, otherwise. He may have masked his tone of voice, but his eyes spoke of everything.

_"…To Japan?" _Giotto muttered, in confusion.

_"Yes," _Aldo nodded, _"There is a small village there, which has not yet been touched by the western culture. We sent one of our best in order to investigate that certain area… but he never returned."_

_ "What was his name?" _Giotto asked, fumbling through the pages.

Aldo closed his eyes and leaned backwards, _"Alfonso Hernandez," _he said with a sigh, _"I have arranged a flight, for you and G that is scheduled to leave tomorrow at dawn." _

_"Tomorrow? Why so soon?" _

_"The sooner, the better," _Aldo said.

_ "Then I shall take my leave," _Giotto said, picking up the box and the folder.

_"Let the legacy live on, Giotto. Never back down…"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[Somewhere in Japan]

A young man, wearing a dark blue kimono, looked at the setting sun. It was a picturesque view – wherein the sun slowly sets on the horizon of the sea.

The waves were still crashing towards the rocks in the shore, and you can see the shadows of the fishermen as they hauled their catch to different containers.

Although it was such a calming sight, the man's gaze was still sharp. His amber eyes turned towards the sky. _"…Something is coming…" _he whispered.

_"Ugetsu-nii! Ugetsu-nii! Okaa-san and Otou-san wants you to come for dinner, tonight!" _a petite girl chirped as she entered the room, her grin never faltering.

Ugetsu smiled, "Hai, _I'll be there, shortly." _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **SORRY FOR THE UBER LATE UPDATE T_T. SCHOOL IS KILLING ME. But don't worry, exams are almost over. ^_^ So I'll be spending most of my time, at home, typing away! I've decided to divide Ugetsu's chapter into two parts, since I wanted to update so badly…. Ciao, for now~


	6. 04: The Rain of Serenity pt 2

**THE RAIN OF SERENITY **

**PART 2**

**.**

**.**

_"I can't believe that guy told us to walk towards this damn village," _G grumbled, ignoring the stares he and Giotto received from the Japanese crowd.

_"You can't blame him," _Giotto said, eyes sparkling with delight as he looked at different stores and houses. _"Maybe he doesn't want to get involved in this village. After all, a lot of foreigners disappear here, no?"_

G didn't bother to reply, knowing that he might blurt out an insult, or something. He knew that he needed to keep his mouth shut, to avoid insulting his 'boss'.

Giotto suddenly stopped on his tracks, _"We need a place to stay…" _he said. _"Andre told us that he'll bring us back to Italy, after a week or so." _

_ "How about that inn, over there, Signore?" _G pointed to a small building, with the kanji: 旅館 (Ryokan), written on the board on top of the building.

_"Hm… Let's give it a try, then," _Giotto muttered before they walked towards the building. He opened the sliding door and entered the room, followed by G. "Excuse me," he changed into Japanese. The chattering amongst crowds, made it difficult for anyone to hear, let alone notice, Giotto. "Excuse me," he repeated, this time, raising his voice and clearing his throat.

"Eep!" a woman with long black hair, tripped right in front of them. It was a good thing Giotto was there to catch her. "S-sorry!" the woman stood up and bowed repeatedly.

_"Stupid woman," _G muttered in Italian, earning a sigh from Giotto.

"Are you alright, miss?" he asked.

The woman's face turned beet red, "Y-yes, T-thank you," she mumbled. "Is there anything I can do for the two of you?" she, then, asked.

"We would like to rent two rooms, please," Giotto said.

The woman frowned, "I'm sorry, but we are already full," she explained with a sigh, "But I can ask a friend of mine, if he can accommodate a couple of guests…" she said thoughtfully.

"A-ah. If it isn't a hassle," said the blonde man.

"Don't worry, Ugetsu-san is kind," she said with a bright smile. "I'll lead you to his house, after my shift," she said. "My name is Takigawa Fuyu, by the way. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too, Fuyu-san, My name is Giotto and this is G," he introduced.

"Eh? Don't you have last names?" Fuyu asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"We do. We just don't want anyone to know," G nearly growled.

"I-is that so…"

"TAKIGAWA FUYU GET BACK TO WORK!" a loud voice bellowed from the kitchen.

"H-hai!" she squealed in fright. "I-I'll be right back!" she said, running towards the kitchen.

"Is anything wrong, _Signore Giotto?" _G asked, noticing Giotto's furrowed eyebrows. "Is something bothering you?"

"…It's going to rain…" Giotto muttered, before sitting down on one of the mats. And after a few minutes, it _did _rain. In fact, it was raining cats and dogs! The inn-slash-bar was almost empty, too.

"I-I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but we need to wait a few more minutes…" Fuyu stated, "…until the rain dies down…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rain slowly came to a halt. A young man sat, with his legs crossed, on the wooden floor boards. A flute was placed near his lips, and his eyes were closed, as if in a solemn moment. An enchanting, and calming, music echoed throughout the nearly empty house.

_"Ugetsu-san?"  
_

The young man stopped playing his flute and rushed to the gates. "Is something wrong, Takigawa-san?" he asked, before he opened the wooden doors.

"A-ano, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind accommodating a few of our guests…" Fuyu said, "The inn is already full, and they have nowhere else to stay…"

Ugetsu smiled, "Any friend of yours is a friend of mine," he said, motioning for them to come inside. "Although, master should be back in a couple of days, I'm sure he'll understand," he said, laughing lightly.

"What kind of job does your master have?" Giotto asked, curiously.

"Master is a sword smith," Ugetsu said. "Ah! Where are my manners? I am Asari Ugetsu, nice to meet you," he said with a bow.

"I'm Giotto, and this is G," the blonde haired man said. "It is a pleasure to meet you, too."

"I need to get going, now. I'll see you tomorrow, Ugetsu-san, Giotto-san, G-san," Fuyu said before running off.

"Be careful!" Ugetsu called out.

"Hai! I will!"

Ugetsu had shown them their rooms. He chuckled when he saw the faces of the two foreigners after telling them that they had to sleep on a futon. G looked horrified when he stared at their 'bed'. Being a foreigner, he was already used to soft comfy beds back at the mansion.

Giotto, on the other hand, didn't mind at all. In fact, he was more than willing to sleep on the futon. He was an avid fan of the Japanese culture, himself. And by, journeying to Japan, he had learned a few customs from the natives.

After a good night's sleep, Giotto and G began gathering information about the disappearance of the foreigners, most of which were Aldo's men. But, to their dismay, even the villagers were clueless. The next day was the same. It was as if Alfonso Hernandez disappeared from the face of the earth.

They had managed to ask a villager, though, on why they haven't adapted to modernization.

"It's because the spirit of the village doesn't like it,"was the reply of the villager. "Whenever someone comes to change the village, he goes after them."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Giotto woke up, hearing the sound of metal hitting metal. He, groggily, got dressed and followed the sound.

"Is that all you've got, Asari Ugetsu?"

He opened the sliding door, slightly, and saw a blurred figure, rushing towards another Ugetsu. He never knew that Ugetsu was skilled at the art of the sword—

And then, Ugetsu fell on his backside, the tip of the katana was pointed to his chin. "You still have a lot of work to do," a deep voice stated. "If you really want to learn the way of the sword, you need to beat me first."

Giotto assumed that the other guy was Ugetsu's master – the sword smith.

"You there! Stop hiding!" a pair of blue eyes widened in surprised as the sliding door, opened fully and he fell face first.

"O-ow…" Giotto muttered, sitting up straight. "Sorry," he mumbled, bowing his head low.

"Who are you, boy?" the sword smith asked.

"I-I am Giotto, sir," he replied, "I came here, all the way from Italy."

"Hmph. I don't know what your reason is, but you need to leave the village as soon as you can," the sword smith placed his sword back in its sheath. "You might disappear like the other Italians who dared mess with this village," the sword smith turned around, "…The spirit of this village is not happy."

"I-I'll make something for breakfast, master," Ugetsu stated, "Please excuse us," he stood up, and dragged Giotto out of the room, after noticing his master's uneasiness. "I'm sorry for dragging you all the way here, Giotto-dono."

"Its fine," Giotto stated, raising his arms up in defence.

"And I'm sorry for master's actions," Ugetsu added, "It's just that he lost someone important…"

"Who?" Giotto asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"His wife, Iori-sama," Ugetsu said as he grabbed a few vegetables from the cupboard. "Iori-sama was the kindest woman in the village, and master was lucky enough to marry her. But when a group of foreign men entered the village, she disappeared with them."

Giotto's eyes widened. He decided to change the topic, "So, Ugetsu, how long have you been practising swordsmanship?"

"Ever since I was young, Giotto-dono," Ugetsu smiled, "I was adopted by master and the mistress, and ever since then, I have been practising the way of the sword. But the mistress told me that I should do something else, for a while, so she gave me a _fue_."

(**Author's Note: **Fue is equal to Flute)

"Hm… I see…" Giotto mumbled.

_"Signore Giotto!" _G called out as he entered the room.

"I'm just helping with breakfast, G," Giotto explained. "There's nothing urgent, really…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where's your master, Ugetsu?" Giotto asked, looking around.

"He went to collect a few more ores to make another sword," Ugetsu replied, as he sat with his legs crossed, prepared to play the fue.

"Where does he collect the ores he uses?" he asked.

"The nearby cave," Ugetsu said, "He goes there to collect the ores, but he never did take me with him."

"Suspicious, indeed…" G muttered.

"I want to check that place," Giotto stated, growing serious. "Where is the cave located?" he asked.

"I'll lead you there, Giotto-dono," the young Japanese man stood up and placed his instrument aside. "You might get lost if you go by yourself," Ugetsu chuckled.

"Are you insulting _Signore Giotto?" _G growled.

"I'll get master's katana and we'll be on our way," Ugetsu grinned.

"Eh? Don't you have your own sword?" Giotto asked in confusion.

"My master tells me that I am not fit to wield the sword," Ugetsu said, his voice suddenly rigid.

"I don't believe him," the blonde Italian stated.

"…Thank you, Giotto-dono," Ugetsu managed a small smile before rushing to his master's room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you sure we're not lost, idiot?" G asked, growing tired from walking. "We've been walking for hours now."

"Hm…" Ugetsu blinked twice, "I'm sure the cave is here, somewhere…"

"You mean you're not sure?!"G asked. Ugetsu just replied with a sheepish laugh. "What kind of idiot are you?!"

"Isn't it, _that _the cave?" Giotto asked, pointing towards the direction of a rocky cavern.

"You are right, Giotto-dono," Ugetsu nodded, "I think this is where master goes every now and then." The trio froze when they heard a blood curdling scream, echoing from the cave. Giotto turned to Ugetsu, as if looking for answers. "…Probably bandits… Be alert, Giotto-dono, G-dono."

Giotto put his gloves on, G readied his crossbow, and Ugetsu prepared his katana. "Let's go…" Giotto said in a deadly voice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Please…! I still have a family to return to…!"_

_ His accent, _Giotto thought as they wandered through the darkness, _whoever that person is, he is definitely not a native._

The voices grew louder and louder as they continued in their path. There were terrified screams. There was a sound of the polishing of a blade. One could even hear a dark and, satanic laughter.

Giotto clenched his fists, while Ugetsu tightened his grip on his katana. G, on the other hand, remained unnerved. He had been through tougher times than the two, but he did keep his guard up.

_"…Just get this over with!" _

A different voice cried. Judging from the tone and accent of voice, Giotto assumed that whoever was talking was a native Japanese guy. There were a few voices that rang, in agreement, and Giotto immediately knew that they were outnumbered by a dozen, or so.

_"Kill him already!"_

_ "P-please! H-have mer—AAHHHH!"_

There was a sickening sound of blade meeting flesh. And silence reigned inside the cave, for a moment.

_"How annoying… Even at his last moments," _a deep, yet eerily familiar, voice stated.

Giotto gritted his teeth. Whatever these men were, he knew that they were not the kind who would spare them. His cerulean eyes widened when he remembered that Ugetsu was with them. "Uget—"

Ugetsu was no longer there.

Giotto cursed inwardly, before he and G got out of the shadows. "You…" he whispered.

Ugetsu stared at the person in the middle, "Master?" he asked, looking at the bloody katana blade held by the same man. "W-why?" he asked.

The older man stared at his student. "Why?" he repeated Ugetsu's question, mockingly. "Tell me, Ugetsu, what would you have done if someone killed the person you loved?" he asked. "Years ago, _this man_, killed Iori, just because she doesn't want to go back to Italy—"

"Iori-sama wasn't Japanese?" Ugetsu muttered under his breath.

The sword smith shook his head, "She was originally from Italy, from a family called _Precedente, _but she managed to escape from her family, and headed to Japan," his knuckles turned white as he tightened his grip on his katana. "If you were me, Ugetsu, what would you have done? Iori took care of you like a son. She was like your mother…" Ugetsu lowered his head.

"I won't…" Ugetsu muttered, whilst Giotto managed a small smile. "I wouldn't have killed _him, _if that answers your question!" he stated, eyes burning with determination as he faced his master. "It is not the right way to obtain justice, master! And the sword is not to be used for killing, but for protecting!"

"Che, he's not such an idiot after all," G muttered as he readied his crossbow.

"Get them," the sword smith grumbled, "I'll take the brat," he pointed his sword at Ugetsu.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Should we help him, _Signore?" _G asked after kicking the stomach of a Japanese man, lying on the floor. Giotto had to sweat drop at G's actions, but he didn't bother correcting his right hand.

"Ugetsu has to finish this himself, G," Giotto stated before looking at the corpse of the young European man who was killed earlier. "Alfonso Hernandez is now dead," he closed his eyes, "I doubt Aldo would be happy to hear of this."

While the two Italians examined the cave, Ugetsu and his master were still fighting with one another.

"You are too naïve," the sword smith said, "Kenjutsu is an art of killing," he deadpanned before slashing his sword towards Ugetsu's head. Luckily, he managed to dodge it, by a hair. "Only idiots use the sword to protect others."

Ugetsu lowered his sword as soon as he managed to dodge another attack, "was that the reason why you couldn't protect Iori-sama?" he asked. The sword smith froze. "Did you let your pride take the best of you, _shishou?" _

"It wasn't like that!" he cried, angrily.

"Then why?" Ugetsu asked, his tone cold and deadly. He trudged forward, catching his master off-guard, and hit his master on the chest, using the blunt end of the sword. The sword smith landed on the ground, blood seeping on his mouth. Ugetsu kicked his master's sword from harm's way. "This fight is already over, shishou."

"Kill me, Ugetsu," his master said, closing his eyes. "I do not deserve to live any longer…"

Ugetsu placed his sword back in the scabbard. "I cannot do that, master…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few days had already passed since they encountered Ugetsu's master and his lackeys. Tsurugi Kaito, Ugetsu's master, was arrested for charges of murder for the death of several, foreign civilians. And his lackeys were also arrested for the same charges of murder.

They had discovered that 'Iori' was truly part of the Precedente family, in fact she was the boss' little sister. Her real name was Amalia Precedente. And she had betrayed the family, causing a lot of deaths. So the Signore Roederich Oliver, decided to punish her, but she had managed to escape to Japan, where she created a new life to atone for her sins.

Years after that, the Precedente family had asked help from the Scuro family, who sent Alfonso Hernandez to take her back to Italy. But, accidentally, he had killed her, resulting in Tsurugi Kaito's rage.

Alfonso managed to escape Kaito's clutches, and managed to live in the Tokyo, under the pseudonym: Yamato Akira. And then he was recognised by Kaito. And everything went downhill from there on.

But thanks to Giotto, G and Ugetsu, the small village was once again, at peace.

"Are you sure you're going to sell your master's katana?" Giotto asked, confused.

"Yes," Ugetsu nodded, solemnly. "I will only re-use the sword when it is truly needed," he smiled as he took one last glance at the katana, "For now, the best place for this sword, is in the scabbard, away from someone who might use it for a wrong cause."

"Then, what will you do from now on?" Giotto asked.

'

"For now, I shall practice my fue, and serve _Shukufuku-sama _in his dojo, in Kyoto," Ugetsu stated.

Giotto had to smile, before he placed his hand on his coat pocket, "Before we leave, Ugetsu, can I ask you a favour?"

"Anything, Giotto-dono"

The Italian smirked as he handed Ugetsu a small ring, "…I don't want to force this on you, in fact, it is for you to decide," he stated, "…if you want to become part of my family… if you want to take responsibility of the Guardian of Rain…"

Ugetsu's eyes widened when he saw the ring, given to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I wonder what's taking _Signore, _so long…" G muttered under his breath. "If it's that _fue _idiot, I'll—"

"Sorry I'm late, G," Giotto appeared out of nowhere. He looked around, searching for the pilot of the plane, "Where's the pilot?"

"He had to go to the bathroom, _Signore," _G said.

"Oh," Giotto rubbed the back of his head, "By the way… Did you open the package I gave you before we left Italy?"

G's eyes widened, "I-I'm sorry, _Signore! _I completely forgot!" the General rushed to his belongings and began searching for the said package.

Giotto inwardly, chuckled. G was just too amusing, at times.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[Italy, Scuro Mansion]

The sky was painted with red and black.

_ "Damn it," _Aldo cursed as he clutched his bleeding arm. _"I shouldn't have let my guard down," _he hissed.

_"Be careful, boss, these people want the Vongola Rings…" _

Aldo's eyes widened, he reached for his revolver and pointed it at his subordinate. _"Who are you, really?" _he asked.

_"Tch. It took a while for you to figure out, eh? 'Boss'?" _

_ "Traitor…" _Aldo hissed, before pointing his revolver at his 'subordinate'. _"You deserve to die."_

_ "Hoh? Really?"_

_ "But for now," _Aldo suddenly smirked, _"It is not my destiny to kill you, Ivan," _he said before pointing his gun on his head, _"Arrivederci. I'll see you in the after life" _

There was a gun shot, and everything became black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note: **Whew, this is one _long _chapter. I really should edit our physics project right now, but I lack motivation to do it, so I wrote this chapter to ease the boredom. ^_^. Hope you guys like it. And I'm trying to finish this by the end of March so that it won't clash with the Vongola Primo Arc, if it will have its debut on April, just like what I've heard…

G-san sounds like jii-san :)) lolz. Sorry, just wanted to point that out ^_^

Ciao~ For now~

**NEXT CHAPTER: **SUN AND LIGHTNING


	7. 05: Sun and Lightning pt 1

**SUN AND LIGHTNING**

**PART 1**

.

.

_"Impossible," _he whispered as he stared at the burnt remains of the Scuro Mansion. It was too surreal. It was too unfair.

_"Signore," _the General turned away from the horrid sight, _"I am afraid, no one could have survived that fire…" _

Giotto stood frozen in his spot.

Everything was happening so fast.

He closed his eyes and remembered his friend's words before he and G left for Japan. Why didn't he foresee this? It was obvious and yet he didn't pay attention to the omens.

_"Let the legacy live on, Giotto. Never back down…"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Our father who art in heaven, hollowed be thy name…"_

Inside the chapel, you could hear the ringing bells, resonating within. A soft prayer was being spoken by a young priest, kneeled down, with his hands clasped. He was praying rather solemnly.

_"---thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil. Amen." _

The priest stood up, after making a sign of the cross, and turned around, to face his visitor. _"It has been a while, Giotto," _he said with a bright smile. _"Ever since you visited here, you were only fifteen." _

_ "Indeed it has, brother," _Giotto smiled back, uncrossing his arms. _"It has, indeed, been a while since I have last stepped inside a chapel."_

The priest raised an eyebrow at Giotto, _"You never have been a practicing Catholic. Perhaps, you need time to speak to the Lord. Perhaps, now, is the time, my old friend"_

_ "You may be right, brother," _Giotto didn't call the priest anything else but, brother. It was already a habit, ever since the first day they met. The priest insisted on letting Giotto call him 'brother' and nothing else.

_"Is there anything troubling you?" _the priest asked, placing a hand on Giotto's shoulder.

_"A lot," _Giotto muttered under his breath.

_"Then, let us hear it then," _the priest said, offering a seat to the tired man.

And so Giotto narrated what had happened the past months. He didn't hold back. He narrated what had happened when he met G. How he was tempted to kill the man that killed his father. How he had killed many people. How he had traveled to Japan. How hundreds of civilians got involved in Mafia related conflicts; and how Aldo died just a few days ago.

The priest did nothing but listen. He let the young Sicilian speak his heart out.

_"--- Aldo has always been an old friend of mine…" _Giotto finished with a sigh. _"I just don't know what I should do now"_

_ "Follow what your intuition tells you," _the priest said _"You always had, hyper-intuition, if I may say."_

Giotto couldn't help but smile, as he leaned backward on his chair. He decided to change the topic, _"So, how is your sister doing?" _he asked.

_"She's fine," _the priest said with a huge grin on his face. He was always excited when it was about his sister. _"She tells me that she will be back soon. She said she will be bringing souvenirs from Paris."_

_ "Good for her, then," _Giotto said.

_"Indeed," _the priest stated with a smile.

_ "Thank you for your time, brother," _Giotto said as he stood up and smiled. _"I need to go back, or else G would probably destroy the whole town, looking for me"_

_ "This 'G' person sounds interesting," _the priest chuckled before he too, stood up from his seat. _"I am willing to listen Giotto, if you any more problems, do not hesitate to talk to me."_

_ "I'll stop by, some other time, brother," _Giotto promised.

_"Take good care of yourself, Giotto…," _the priest managed to give Giotto a smile. _"I will always pray for your safety"_

Giotto nearly flinched. He wasn't really a practicing Catholic, and he wasn't quite sure how to react. _"I appreciate it," _he said, turning around to take his leave. He didn't want to disappoint his old friend by telling him that he did not believe in God. He considered himself an Atheist. After the sorrow he had been through, he had lost his faith in the Lord.

_May you guide him through his path, my Lord, _the priest turned to the altar with his hands clasped, around the cross that hung on his neck, _Do not let him make the wrong decisions, as I did in my time. _

The twin oak doors to the chapel echoed throughout the hall, as it was closed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Watch where you're going, stupido ragazzo," _G growled after colliding with a fifteen year old boy with messy dark hair.

_"Who're you calling a stupid boy?_ Strano," the teenage boy, childishly stuck his tongue out.

_"Why you…" _G aimed for the other boy's face, but his fist never collided with the dark haired boy's face, instead it was caught by another hand.

_"It's a bad habit to punch someone you just met before," _a cool and collected voice said.

_"S-signore Giotto!" _G pulled his hand back to his side, _"I am deeply sorry!" _he said, bowing his head.

_"Shouldn't you apologize to…" _Giotto blinked twice before turning to the young boy, _"What's your name, young boy?" _he asked.

_"Lampou," _the boy answered, placing his hands in his pockets.

_"Lampou," _Giotto repeated with a smile before he turned to G, _"You should apologize to Lampou, G," _he said.

_"G?" _Lampou raised a brow, _"What kind of __**stupid **__name is that?" _he snorted.

_"Signore! Please give me permission to kill just one civilian!" _G glared at Lampou, his hands twitching for his crossbow.

Giotto couldn't help but sweat drop, at this point. _"I'm sorry. G. but a civilian is a civilian."_

_ "Oi, brat, are you part of the mafia?" _G suddenly asked, nearly making Giotto fall (anime-style). G was just so…so…blunt.

_"Why would you care, stupid-G?" _Lampou asked.

_"Just answer the question, brat!" _G growled. If Giotto wasn't there, Lampou would've been dead already.

_"Yeah, I'm part of the Mafia—"_

_ "He's not a civilian, Signore!" _G stated, pointing at the young boy in an accusing manner. Giotto just stared at Lampou, shocked at how young the boy was. _"Can I kill him now, Signore?" _

_ "H-he's just a child!" _Giotto pointed out. _"He may be lying, G," _he added, even though he knew otherwise.

_"I am _not lying," Lampou said in a blank tone. He glared at Giotto. Just because he was young, doesn't mean he wasn't part of the Mafia. It wasn't his fault he was born in the underground world.

Giotto's cerulean eyes hardened as he examined the boy. Lampou looked like he was just, about, twelve years old, or so.

_"If you don't mind, can you tell me," _Lampou blinked twice at Giotto's change of tone, _"From what family are you from?"_

Lampou lowered his head, as if in shame, _"The Agnello family," _he said.

G raised an eyebrow, _"So you're part of that stupid excuse for a famiglia," _he snorted. _"The weakest of the bunch, or so I've heard from an old acquaintance," _he added as if adding more salt to the wound.

_"The Agnello family is not weak!" _Lampou countered, his face turning red.

_"Don't fight, please," _Giotto said, stopping the two.

_"Forgive us, Signore," _G said, bowing his head in shame.

_"Where is your family right now, Lampou?" _Giotto asked, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder. _"We'll take you back." _

Lampou's lower lip trembled, _"I don't know," _he said, attitude suddenly changing. _"T-they left without me. When I woke up this morning I received a small note," _unconsciously, he reached for a small paper in his pocket.

_"May I?" _Giotto asked, looking at the small piece of paper, on the boy's hands. Lampou nodded and let the paper fall into Giotto's hands.

"_Lampou,_

_If you are reading this, it must mean that we are already gone._

_We didn't let you come with us because it is dangerous._

_That is why we want you to go to the Scuro Mansion and search for a guy named Aldo._

_Tell him that I sent you, and that they are in deep trouble. _

_Don't come back to the mansion. _

_And live on, brat._

_--Your __**awesome **__boss, Folto"_

Giotto frowned. He had heard a rumor, a few days ago, that the Agnello family was killed. But after he saw Lampou, he thought that the rumor was false. And now, it seemed that the sad rumor was indeed, true.

His eyebrows furrowed. Who was responsible for the murder of the different families? And what was their goal?

_"Do you know who Aldo is?" _Lampou's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Giotto could only smile wryly in return, _"I'm sorry, boy, but I am afraid you won't be able to meet Aldo, anymore." _

_ "E-eh? Why?!" _Lampou asked.

_"Because he has left," _Giotto stated. _"And it seems like he is never coming back." _

Lampou lowered his head in disappointment, tears were threatening to escape. He had failed his boss, Folto. He couldn't meet Aldo, just like what Folto asked him to. He was a failure to his family.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Knuckle smoothened, the white table cloth, as he fixed the altar. He threw out the stagnant water from the vase and replaced it with fresh water, from the well, along with a few chrysanthemums.

He heard the door to the chapel, creak. _"Is there something you need?" _he asked, before turning around. _"Giotto?" _he asked.

_"Brother," _Giotto greeted back, _"Can I ask you a favor?" _

_"Ask away, my friend," _Knuckle smiled, gently, despite receiving a deadly glare from the man beside Giotto.

_"Can you look after him for a while?" _Giotto asked, looking at the teenage boy that stood, in front of him. _"He has no home to go to, and I am afraid I cannot look after him, as I continue my journey." _

Knuckle took a few steps forward and examined the teen. His eyes were devoid of any emotion. He was pale, and he looked thin. _"I shall do what I can, my friend." _Knuckle stated, _"But, it is late, I want you three to rest. In fact, I shall prepare the rooms, immediately."_

_ "We don't want to trouble you…" _Giotto mumbled.

_"Nonsense!" _Knuckle said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"He has lost something important, hasn't he?" _Knuckle sighed as he stared at the bright moon. _"His eyes show everything, and it reminds me of yours, when you had lost your father."_

Giotto looked down, _"He has lost his family," _he said.

_"Are you helping him because you see yourself in him?" _Knuckle asked, turning around.

_"He and I are not the same, brother," _Giotto stated, _"And I don't want him to follow the path of revenge. I am helping him, in order to preserve himself." _

_"It is his own decision on what path he shall walk upon," _Knuckle shook his head.

_"But, at least, I can guide him in making the right decisions," _Giotto countered. _"We know the truth, even if it is only partial, but even if that is the case, we try to minimize the damage even by keeping people at a safe distance from the truth. That is why I want to entrust him into your care."_

_ "You read too much books, Giotto," _Knuckle chuckled at his words, _"I swear you are much too wise for your age." _

"Fratello? Padre?" a high pitched voice, interrupted their conversation.

_"Is something wrong Lampou?" _Giotto asked, worriedly.

_"I can't sleep," _Lampou said, rubbing his right eye. Lampou's drowsiness reminded Giotto that Lampou was still a child, even though he talked dirtily, especially towards G. _"I keep on having nightmares." _

_"Nightmares?" _Giotto asked, crouching down to face the boy. Lampou nodded.

_ "Why don't you tell him a bed-time story, Giotto," _Knuckle suggested with a goofy grin. _"Remember the ones I told you and my little sister, Andrea, when we were young?" _he added. Giotto, merely, glared in response. He was not a babysitter. _"Oh, for heaven's sake, Giotto, you should take full responsibility for the child." _

Giotto sighed, _"Fine," _he said, _"Come on, kid, let's get you to bed," _he managed to give the kid a reassuring smile, _"Don't worry. I won't let anything harm you." _

"Grazie, Fratello," Lampou said with a yawn.

_He even considers him as his brother, _Knuckle thought as he watched the two, go back to their rooms.

_"That kid," _a gruff voice nearly growled, _"That kid will become a burden to Signore Giotto."_

_ "How are you so sure?" _Knuckle asked, as he turned to another figure.

_ "Attachment will become Signore's downfall," _G muttered as he stepped out of the shadows, and lit his cigarette.

_"Then, you, too, shall be part of his downfall, if that's the case," _Knuckle said, wrinkling his nose. The priest clasped his hands together, _"Is that why you are trying to convince him, to treat you as a subordinate?" _G didn't reply, _"Let me tell you this, G—("It's the General, for you," _G growled) –_ sometimes, attachment to another person is what feeds our desire to grow strong. Remember what I had told you, young man."_

_ "Tell me," _G took the cigarette, hanging on his lips, _"Were you the so-called Iron Fist, who killed thousands using his fists, and mysteriously disappeared years ago?" _

Knuckle smiled, wryly, _"I changed my ways, after my baby sister was born. My eyes were opened, and I knew I cannot continue to bear that name. And so, to atone for my sins, I entered the convent." _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Giotto sighed in relief as he noticed that Lampou was fast asleep. He placed the blanket on the young boy, to avoid him from catching a cold. _"Good night, Lampou," _he muttered as he patted the young teen's head. When he was about to, stand up, a small hand reached for his sleeve, making his attention turn back to the sleeping child.

_"Don't leave, _Fratello," Lampou whispered, _"Big brother… Boss… Please…."_

_ "So this is what your nightmare is all about," _Giotto whispered, _"You are scared to be left alone." _

A small whimper escaped the young boy's lips.

_"I won't leave, Lampou. Everything will be fine," _and as if his voice was like a tranquilizer, the young boy's face became calm, and his breathing became normal.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note: **I really need to finish this fic, since the Vongola Primo Arc will be starting at episode 178 O_O. I need to work harder.

I'm sorry for killing Aldo, and I promise I'll make it up to you guys. (Aldo is also a favorite OC of mine)

Knuckle and Lampou, _finally, _make their appearance ^^ His brotherly relationship was inspired by my classmate's words. He told me that he thinks that Giotto serves as Lampou's father figure. So I made it look, almost like that, except that Giotto is like Lampou's big brother.

Please Review, minna-san ^^

Ciao~ for now~


	8. 05: Sun and Lightning pt 2

Being the youngest in the family was not an easy task.

Lampou, at the age of five, was brought into the Agnello family. Folto, the Agnello boss, told those who asked him various reasons, like: _'I felt sorry for the brat, so I took him in'; _or _'He was sent from a far-away country, to my care, and there was no way to return him'; _or _'His mother left him in my care because she hated the child'. _

He didn't tell the public, the _real _reason as to why he took Lampou in his care.

_"Do you know, Aldo? That that brat, Lampou, has the most potential in the family?" _

**SUN AND LIGHTNING  
PART 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Iron Fist?" _a pair of deep golden eyes widened in shock, _"Are you sure he is still alive?" _

_ "_Si," a cloaked figure bowed in respect. _"He is living a new life, as a priest in a nearby church."_

_ "Hmph. How ironic, after he killed thousands of people, he became a priest," _the owner of those golden eyes snorted. _"That wretched demon…"_

_ "What do you want us to do?" _

_"I'll give you a day to prepare, before storming that church," _he said, taking a sip out of his red wine.

_"I shall prepare the troops," _the cloaked figure said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Knuckle clicked his tongue as he stared at the broken pieces of porcelain, scattered on the marble floor. He crouched down and picked up the small bits of porcelain. He sighed, _It was my favourite cup, too, _he thought with a small frown.

_"Is everything alright, brother?" _Giotto asked, _"Do you need some help?"_

_ "No, no," _Knuckle shook his head as he placed the broken pieces to a nearby trash bin. _"Just a broken cup, is all," _he smiled at his friend.

_"I-if you say so…" _

_"Now, run along, I shall make breakfast," _Knuckle said, _"Make sure that the little boy is alright," _he added. As soon as Giotto was out of sight, the young priest sighed.

"_I'll get you next time, Iron Fist. And I'll make sure you'll suffer in hell."_

His eyes widened. Knuckle looked around him, trying to sense if there was another presence in the room, but alas, there was no one there.

_I may be overworking myself, _he thought, _Why did I even remember __**him **__and his words?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"They might, already, be dead, Signore. There's no use in searching for his family," _G and Giotto's conversation replayed in his head.

_"We don't know that yet…"_

_ "I'm sorry to sound, pessimistic, Signore, but there is no guarantee. Plus, I've heard from the tavern, that a mass of burned bodies were found, in Naples, there are implications that those bodies are of the brat's family." _

Lampou glared at the ceiling. _They can't be dead, _he thought as he turned to his side, _G must be lying. _

There was a curt knock at the door, before it was opened. _"Lampou?" _

_"What do you want?" _he asked with a light sigh, not bothering to turn towards the door.

_"Breakfast is ready," _Giotto said, stepping into the room.

_"Not hungry…" _the child grumbled.

Giotto sighed, _"Something is bothering you, right?" _he asked, before sitting at the edge of Lampou's bed, with his back facing Lampou's. _"Do you want to talk about it?" _Silence greeted his words. Giotto sighed, _"…G, and I, are leaving to Naples, for tomorrow. I want you to stay with brother, for a while…"_

_ "No!" _Lampou suddenly cried, sitting up straight, _"I'll come with you!" _

_ "I'm sorry, Lampou, but we can't let you get involved in this," _Giotto said.

Lampou gritted his teeth. It was always like this. They would never let him partake in any kind of mission. It made him feel unneeded. It made him feel as if he was betrayed by those whom he trusted the most. Why did they treat him differently, just because he was a few years younger than them? It wasn't fair! It just, wasn't!

_"Lampou—"_

_ "You're all the same!" _the boy cried before running out of the room. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was to run far away from here. He was forced to stop when he bumped into a shady man, and fell on his backside, with his palm grazing onto the asphalt floor in the process of supporting himself from the fall.

_"Watch where you're going, kid," _the shady man said, with a piercing glare.

Lampou whimpered, and nodded, biting his lower lip. His eyes were tearing up, as he felt a sharp, stinging pain on his left palm. He watched the shady man walk away, and then he let his tears out. It wasn't, just, because of the physical pain.

_"Oi! Stupid brat! Come out!" _a familiar voice rang.

_G, _Lampou thought, bitterly, as he rubbed his face as he tried to wipe away the traces of tears. _Fratello_, _must have sent him to find me, _he mused, as he hid himself behind the tree. He closed his eyes and allowed the wind to lull him to sleep, not knowing how much worry he had caused.

Once he woke up, the sun was high, up in the sky. It was probably, lunch time by then. And his stomach was grumbling, apparently angry at him for leaving without taking breakfast. He had no choice but to go back.

And so, he stood up, dusted his pants, and began to trek back home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"He will come back, I am sure," _Knuckle said as he poured Giotto another cup of tea. _"He just needs time to himself."_

_ "I probably, shouldn't have told him," _Giotto murmured.

_"You didn't know that he would run away, Signore," _G stated as he leaned on the wall.

_"But I did know that he would be upset," _the blonde haired man commented, as he leaned backward, _"That kid… it must be hard for him." _

_ "As it was for you, am I right?" _Knuckle asked with a gentle smile.

Giotto managed a weak smile, _"You can say that…"_he said, staring at the ceiling, _"Can you tell me, brother, why I always fail to protect those around me, even as I try to push them away…"_

_ "Maybe it is because you disregard their feelings," _Knuckle said with no hint of second-thought. _"No matter how hard you try, they'll find a way to help you, because they are attached to you." _Knuckle looked at the window. _"Here he comes. I shall prepare something warm for the kid." _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

G continued on ranting on the kid, about how much worry he had caused, but Lampou decided to ignore him. He didn't want to listen to some idiot.

Giotto sighed as he listened to G's sermon. He wanted to interfere, but G spoke of the truth. They had all been worried for the kid.

_"I didn't come back hurt, or anything," _Lampou said as he munched on a piece of bread.

Giotto's blue orbs narrowed, slightly, _"You might have died," _those words slipped out of his mouth, unconsciously. Lampou and G froze at Giotto's tone. The Vongola Sky Ring possessor explained, _"There have been recent reports of a man with a big scar on his face, scurrying in the South of Italy. I heard that he escaped the heavily guarded prison cell of Vindice."_

Lampou dropped his spoon, _"But I-I'm alive, aren't I?" _he asked, his pride getting the better of him.

_"Sometimes, Lampou, you should learn to accept your mistakes, okay?" _Knuckle said, as he entered the room. _"You should learn to apologize to those who you have caused worry," _he took glances from G to Giotto.

_"I didn't make any mistake," _the boy countered, crossing his arms.

_"Why you stupid, brat--!" _G wanted to strangle the young lad, if it wasn't for Giotto's repressing look.

_"Father Knuckle! Father Knuckle!" _the door was suddenly opened, revealing a young lass, with a rather haggard appearance, _"T-there's a s-stranger in the house! And he's got my children captive!"_

Knuckle, Giotto, G and Lampou's eyes widened. _"What happened?" _Knuckle asked, ushering the woman to sit down for a while.

_"H-he told me to come and get you—" _the woman shakily said. _"I-if I do—don't m-my chi… ldren…" _her face became pale as a sheet of paper.

_"Giotto," _Knuckle lowered his gaze, _"Can I entrust the safety of the children to you?" _he asked.

_"I shall make sure they are safe," _he said, fishing out his gloves. He frowned as he noticed how worn out they were.

_ "I shall come with you, Signore!" _G said.

_"Very well then," _Knuckle sighed, he looked at Lampou, who seemed rather anxious, _"Lampou, you should stay in your room," _he said.

_"W-what?!" _

_"What will you do, brother?" _Giotto asked, curiously.

_"I need to take care of something, important, I am afraid," _he said. _"Please escort this lovely lady to Signorina Andrea, who lives next door." _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Giotto and G rushed towards the scene, inconspicuously heading towards the back of the house. They could hear the cries of children. They could hear a hoarse voice, thundering inside the house.

_"Che. I knew that no-good priest wouldn't come! He's a coward, I tell 'ya!" _the captor yelled.

_"F-father Knuckle, i-is not a coward!" _a brave kid said.

_"What 'da you know, brat?" _and then there was a sound of broken porcelain.

_"Brother!" _

_"He won't wake up, for a while, 'ya know?" _

They had to act quickly. But they didn't want to rush into the scene without a decent plan, and without ensuring the children's safety.

Time was ticking.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Knuckle sighed as he opened the locked cupboard. He took out a pair of worn out, boxing gauntlets. He didn't want to do this anymore, but… He had to.

_"So you drove them out of the house, knowing that we would come here, no?" _

_"Tell me, your reason, as to why you want to kill me," _Knuckle's voice was rigid. He didn't even turn around, to look at the man's face.

_"Give me a reason as to why I won't kill you," _the man spat, _"You killed hundreds of people, under the name of: Iron Fist… Including my fiancée and her family," _he hissed.

_"Whatever I did in the past, I am sorry," _slowly did he turn around, _"I have already accepted that the Lord has other plans for me, because of that I am not dead, yet. Holding a grudge forever, won't do you any good. So, if you want to kill someone, then please, let it be me. Let those children go…"_

_ "Che, whoever is a friend of yours is an enemy of ours. I'll even make sure that the blondie, his friend and that bratty kid, never see the light of day!" _he said.

_"Then, I will not allow you to execute your plan," _his eyes narrowed as he readied his fists.

_"Too bad, we've already got that bratty kid," _the man grinned wickedly as he pulled something, or rather, someone, from his back. Lampou's eyes were wide from shock and blood was drained from his face.

_"Lampou…?" _

_"If you dare retaliate… this kid will be the first to die…"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"T-thank you M-misters!" _the two children said.

_"No problem," _Giotto said, patting their heads, _"You should go back to your mother, she is absolutely worried about the two of you…" _

_ "M-mother…" _they muttered in realization.

_"She's staying at Miss Andrea's house," _Giotto added with a gentle smile. _"You should hurry."_

_ "Thanks, again, Misters!" _the eldest of the two said before he carried his little sister and rushed outside.

_"We should get back, now, Signore," _G said, throwing his cigarette on the floor before crushing it with his foot. _"It's getting dark."_

_ "Y-yeah…" _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lampou tried to look away, but the man—(Lampou learned that his name was Cassestti) – kept his head, firmly on the scene.

Knuckle was sprawled on the floor, spewing blood. And Cassetti's men were still kicking him, and beating him up.

_"You should've stayed in your room, kid," _Cassetti whispered, near his ear. _"Then maybe, he wouldn't die like this…"_

_ "P-padre…" _Lampou's eyes welled up.

_"Don't… worry about… me… Lampou…" _Knuckle gasped, managing to look at him.

_"Oho? He's still alive?" _Cassetti whistled, as he stared disgustingly at Knuckle. _"I can't believe you are this strong," _he said, eyebrows furrowing.

_It's all… my fault, _he thought, knuckles turning white as he clutched the rim of his shirt. _I-if only… I-if only I… _

There were multiple blood curdling screams from outside. _"What is going on?!" _Cassetti demanded, accidentally, pushing the boy to the floor.

_"S-so strong…" _one of his men muttered as he collapsed into the room.

_"You can never change what is already done, all you can do is to accept what has happened and take responsibility for it," _a familiar voice said.

_"Fratello!" _Lampou cried.

_"Be thankful we came back, brat," _G spat, ash falling from his lit cigarette. He had a crossbow at one hand, and his eyes bore holes at whomever he glared at.

_"Just __**what **__the hell are you?" _Cassetti growled as he readied his weapon – a claymore.

Giotto's eyes shone with determination, _"I am _Giotto della Famiglia Vongola," he stated, _"and I am here to stop you and your scheme to kill someone of my family…"_

_ "There is no such famiglia as the Vongola!" _Cassetti pointed out, pointing his claymore at Giotto.

_"You dare point your weapon at Signore…?" _G growled.

Giotto raised a hand, to stop G from attacking Cassetti. His personality had gravely changed, as the bright orange flame on his head grew, and his eyes turned orange. Lampou decided that Giotto was scarier at this state.

_"A- F-flame?" _Cassetti murmured. _"How is that possible?" _

_"Don't you dare mess with my family, or else you shall suffer the consequences," _the cold voice made Cassetti freeze.

And so at the end of the day, Cassetti was left with third-degree burns in several places, along with a huge mental scar, making it a right time to send him to the nearest mental asylum. His men followed his suit. Knuckle's broken bones were immediately treated, and he went back to his normal life.

_"Lampou," _Giotto crouched down, placing his briefcase down for a while, _"I'm sorry we have to leave you here," _he said. Lampou puffed his cheeks and looked away, making Giotto sweat drop, _"Look," _he said, rummaging through his pockets, _"I want you to stay here and take care of this and find out how it works," _he placed a ring on the boy's palm, _"That is if you are up for the job."_

Lampou looked at the ring, _Pretty…_he thought. _"I won't fail the mission." _

Giotto chuckled, patting the boy on the head before standing up. He saw Knuckle, wave at him with a gentle smile. He could see the gleaming yellow ring on the priest's finger, and he smiled back.

_"We'll come back, again," _he said as his farewell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dozens of men were piled up before a small tavern. They were dressed in formal suits, and they just screamed 'Mafia'. Giotto and G stepped out of the tavern, and all eyes were at Giotto.

G muttered a curse as he gripped his weapon case.

_"Signore Giotto," _one of the men said, falling on his knees, with the other men kneeling in suite. _"We are the survivors from the Scuro and Agnello Famiglia, and we offer you our unyielding loyalty." _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note: **I should get the next chappie ready O_O


	9. 06: Cloud and Mist pt 1

**CLOUD AND MIST**

**PART 1**

**.**

**.**

Alaude was a man of pride and honor. He was not part of any Mafia Famiglia nor was he part of any police taskforce. He moved freely and independently, as he chose.

His personal life was shrouded in mystery. All that was known was that he was a child prodigy, who appeared out of nowhere, and began scaring/beating the wits out of the residents of South Italy. He was never questioned by the majority (and those who dared to, were either killed or left seriously injured and scarred for life). No matter who he was, he had gained the trust of those who sat in authority.

The first person that gained his attention was a man named Bartolomeo. Although he looked kind, and weak, he fought well and he swore to beat him. But he never managed to, for he had heard that the old man was already dead.

The second person that managed to make his blood boil was a Mafioso called Devil Spade. He was a criminal, and he had yet to beat him. It was because of D. Spade's illusions. _"He is a coward that hides under his illusions," _he always said to himself.

The third, and last, person that got his attention was Giotto – the only person who took the courage to ask him to be part of the newly found _Vongola Famiglia_, and lived to tell the tale.

He didn't accept Giotto's proposal, though. But the blonde haired lad was persistent and still asked him to think about it.

_"Hm? The Vongola is interested in you?" _a familiar, and annoying, voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

_"Devil Spade," _he growled, turning around to flare at the slim figure, leaning on the wall. _"What is your business here?" _he asked, hands itching for both his weapon and his handcuffs.

_"I am not surrendering myself, just to make it clear," _D. Spade smirked as he saw Alaude's frown deepen. _"Did I disappoint you?" _he asked in a mocking tone.

_"Don't get your hopes up," _Alaude scoffed, throwing his handcuffs at D. Spade as if it was a boomerang.

D. Spade easily dodged the blow, _"My, my, you seem to be violent today," _he commented, _"Now that you think of it…" _–he trailed off, cupping his chin –_ "You were always the violent type. Sometimes I wonder why the Vongola is interested in you," _he took another glance at the seething figure, _"But then again, I do not know what that young mind is thinking. Perhaps, he is a bit too naïve." _

Alaude crossed his arms, _"Did that man ask you, too?" _he demanded an answer.

_"Where did you get that idea?" _D. Spade asked, feigning shock, as he batted his eyelashes. Alaude raised an eyebrow and gave the criminal a pointed glare._ "If the skylark must know," _D. Spade smirked, _"I already accepted the Vongola's proposal as his Mist Guardian," _he said, looking at the indigo coloured ring on his finger, _"…And then, once the Vongola becomes the superpower in the Mafia World… I shall strike and control his soul."_

Alaude wondered how much of an idiot Giotto was. How could he even invite a criminal, known as a traitor, to his family?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Giotto smiled as he saw the huge castle, being constructed, bit by bit. It had been, nearly two years since he ordered the construction of the Vongola Headquarters. And his men, whom he was proud of, were quick in their work.

_"Just a few more months, Signore," _the architect, that he hired, said as he ridded his forehead of sweat.

_"I take it that the infrastructure is hard as a rock?" _Giotto asked.

"Si!" the man said, rather proud of himself, _"I ordered the strongest materials, known to the Earth!" _his eyes sparkled with delight and excitement, _"The castle will last for a millennia!" _

Giotto smiled. He made sure the castle was impenetrable to enemies. He made sure that there were secret passages, in case of infiltration. He made sure that whoever lived in the castle was safe from harm. That was his reason as to why he built the castle.

_"Signore," _G said, his voice dark, _"I have gathered enough information as to who is responsible for the destruction of the two families…" _

Giotto's eyes narrowed before he motioned for G to follow him into a private spot, at the nearby forest. _"Who?" _he asked, his eyes were cold as eyes, and pierced through one's soul.

_"The Rovina Famiglia,"_G said, gritting his teeth. _"They are the ones who are responsible," _he stated. _"I have heard that they are in search for the Vongola Rings, along with the Mare Rings and Arcoballeno Pacifiers… And judging by the fame that the Vongola Famiglia has gained, I deduce that they will be coming after us, soon."_

_ "Then I must send Ugetsu to Italy," _Giotto said. _"We must gather those who possess the rings…"_

_ "But, Signore, there is still one ring who has no possessor," _G pointed out, _"Don't you think it is a lost cause? That skylark-guy, acts on his own accord, he does not wish to become part of any famiglia."_

_ "Never bound by anything, the role of the Cloud Guardian is to be the aloof, drifting clouds who protects the family from an independent standpoint," _Giotto said, _"It suits Signore Alaude. The only problem is to how I can gain his loyalty." _

G sighed, _"...I'm sorry to say this, Signore, but I do not trust Alaude and D. Spade," _he said, _"Devil Spade is inhumane! He is a criminal, Signore, and he wishes to __**control **__you, if given the chance – which I shall not provide him."_

_ "Trust me, G, I know exactly what I'm doing," _Giotto said with a secretive smile.

_"W-whatever you say, Signore…"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Che. Vongola Famiglia? Who are they kidding?" _Ivan muttered as he swirled the glass of wine. _"They won't last a month, for all I can tell." _

_ "The remaining members of the Agnello and Scuro have joined the Vongola, Signore," _one of his subordinates said, _"They have offered their 'unyielding loyalty' to Giotto."_

_ "The brat who was once an informant…" _Ivan gripped the neck of the wine glass, tightly, _"I don't know what that man was thinking?" _he wondered aloud. _"How is the negotiation with the Precedente family, if I may ask?" _

The subordinate, fidgeted, _"T-they declined, Signore Ivan –" _before the man could even finish, a bottle of wine, collided on his face.

_"You dare, fail me?" _Ivan hissed, standing up from his seat.

_"T-they do not want anything involved with the murder of the Scuro famiglia," _the subordinate said, earning a kick to his side.

_"Why are you telling me this crap?" _

_ "…B-because… the Precedente is supporting… Vongola…" _he choked.

Ivan bit his lip. This was more serious than what he had thought. The Vongola was now a threat to his plans.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alaude walked inside the tavern. His air of authority frightened most of the occupants of the room, making them scurry away.

_"It has been a while, Alaude," _the bartender (and owner of the tavern), greeted him with a gentle smile. The man was already old, his hair had grown white; and wrinkles could be seen all over. But his eyes still held the wisdom which he cherished all these years. _"I never thought you would come back to visit," _he said, before preparing a cup of coffee for the young lad.

_"I am not visiting," _Alaude said with a scowl. The old man was no friend of his, he was a mere acquaintance.

_"You still haven't changed, one bit," _the man chuckled as he pushed the cup forward. He ignored the incredulous stares coming from most of his clients.

_"Tell me, what do you know about the Vongola," _the light haired man said, as he accepted the cup of coffee.

_"Ah. The Vongola," _the man, clasped his hands together and rested his chin at the back of his palm. _"A wonderful batch, I must say. Signore Giotto is a wise leader, though it is hard to tell that he is leading the Vongola. I believe, that Aldo – the Scuro boss – saw the potential in that boy, and so he gave him the Rings…" _he added the last part, as a whisper.

_"Rings?" _the Sicilian asked, unconsciously letting his hand reach the violet ring, in his pocket.

_"The Vongola Rings," _the owner of the bar whispered. _"The rings are said to be catalysts of one's power. Well, at least, when one learns how to use it properly," _the bartender looked around, rather nervous and cautious, _"only a few Mafiosi know of this, and if word comes out, everyone will come after the Vongola. In fact, they are already in danger, from Ivan and his cronies." _

_ "Who is Ivan?" _Alaude demanded.

_"Ivan is the traitor from the Scuro family. He lead to their destruction," _a man suddenly entered the conversation. The man wore a pair of dark shades (It was odd, since it was already night); he wore a tattered jacket, along with a dirty pair of pants. All in all, he looked like a hermit. _"The usual, Severino," _he said with a wave.

Severino's eyes widened, _"How…?" _he muttered before rushing to the kitchen to prepare 'the usual'.

The man sighed as he took off his wool cap and gloves. A scar, on the head, was visible, even under the dim light of the tavern. _"You are Alaude, am I correct?" _the stranger asked, brushing his, rather greasy, brown hair.

Alaude glared at him, crossing his arms, _"Who the hell are you?" _he demanded.

_"I am but a dead man," _the stranger said with an odd chuckle, _"and that is all that you will learn about me."_

Alaude examined the man, from head to toe. Even though the stranger did not look the part, Alaude felt some kind of strength from the man. He stood up and stated, _"Fight me."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

D. Spade closed his eyes as he rested on top of a hill. The night breeze was cool and calming; and the stars were shining brightly on the sky.

_Ah… the sky…_

He remembered Giotto. He did not know if that man was naïve or too brave, to his liking. Was it wise to trust a criminal, who had destroyed numerous families? Was it wise to give, said criminal, the Vongola Ring for the Mist Guardian?

Was it wise to trust a _monster?_

Devil Spade let out a dark chuckle. All his life he had been called a monster. It was not something new, whenever he would hear the last words of his victims. They would always call him a monster – a devil.

But then, Giotto was different than the others. The naïve Vongola boss, _asked _him to be part of the newly found family, even though he knew what he had done.

D. Spade was known to be a traitor. After gaining the trust of one family, he ends up destroying it, completely. He didn't care if those he killed had someone to support, or whatnot. He just wanted to _destroy _the Mafia World, completely. He wanted to create chaos and havoc --- and then, destroy the world.

Whatever reason Giotto had to invite him to become part of his famiglia, he knew that it will become the young Vongola's undoing.

_"Devil Spade, am I correct?" _an eerily familiar voice asked, rather unsure.

_"And who do I have an honour to speak to?" _D. Spade asked with a small chuckle as he propped himself up.

_"Let's just say, you have the honour to speak to a dead man," _the stranger said with an odd smile.

D. Spade smirked as he turned around, _"A dead man, indeed… Nice to see you again," _he whispered, _"…Aldo, La Famiglia Scuro capo…"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note: **Sorry if I made this chapter, rushed. I'm trying my best to finish this fic before Saturday . _*sigh* _I'll be working on the next chapter, but for now, please enjoy the filler chapter. (the next chapter). And I apologize for my rusty Italian. T_T


	10. Filler Chapter: Destiny's Flame

**Destiny's Flame**

**FILLER CHAPTER **

A young twenty year old Sicilian, with light brown hair, and emerald eyes, stared at the young man before him. It had been a while since they had last met – five years ago – and he had to agree that Giotto grew up.

_He is already fifteen by now, _he thought with a wry smile. _And yet he has already entered the Mafia World. _

_"How are you, Aldo?" _Giotto asked.

_"I am fine," _Aldo gave a charming smile, _"I trust that you too are doing fine?" _

_"Yes," _the blonde boy nodded.

_"Tell me, Giotto," _Aldo breathed, clenching his fists, _"What the __**hell **__possessed you to join the Mafia?" _he asked.

_"I don't know, exactly," _Giotto stated with a shrug. _"But, I knew you would find out, sooner or later, anyway."_

_ "Being an informant is not a joke!" _Aldo suddenly got up from his seat. _"You are in danger! You might get killed! You might risk the lives of those around you! Can't you see, Giotto? The harsh reality—"_

_ "I already made my decision, Aldo, you cannot change what is already done," _Giotto suddenly turned serious. _"My mother is already ill, how can I support her, if I cannot take a job?"_

_ "You could always ask help fr—" _

_ "No," _Giotto cut him off. _"I cannot accept your offer again, Aldo."_

_ "So you think that risking your life will make you independent?!" _Aldo cried, smacking his fist onto the table. _"Wake up, Giotto! We don't want you to die like your father!" _emerald eyes widened, and Aldo immediately covered his mouth. He hung his head low and muttered: _"I'm sorry."_

_ "I'm sorry, too, Aldo. But I need to go back, now," _Giotto stated, turning around and living in haste.

Aldo collapsed on his chair. He buried his head on his hands. _What an idiot, I am, _he thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next month, Aldo and his subordinates were watching two of their rival families. He knew that they were planning the Scuro family's demise. And that they were after the Vongola Rings, entrusted to the Scuro family.

It only took an hour for them to notice him and his subordinates.

_ What a bunch of fools, _Aldo thought with a smirk as he plunged his claymore onto another man's chest.

_"Watch out, boss!" _

Aldo didn't have time to react. He turned around and awaited the impact.

He heard the gun fire, but he didn't feel any impact.

He opened his eyes and saw a bright orange flame, on the forehead of, none other than, his old friend, Giotto.

_The Sky Dying Will Flame! _He thought, '_Maybe, he is one of those chosen… _

_ "Are you alright, Aldo?" _Giotto asked as the bright orange flame on his forehead subsided, he let go of the gun, letting it fall to the ground with a small thud, and smiled slightly.

_"Giotto," _Aldo breathed staring down at the young teen. A huge vein popped out of his forehead and he hit the young teen on the head in annoyance. _"What are you doing here, idiot?" _

_ "Hey! I just saved your life!" _the young teen complained, rubbing his head.

_"A gun is unfitting for you," _Aldo stated with a sigh, placing a hand on Giotto's head. _"How about trying some gauntlets, for a change?" _he suggested.

_"I don't have any," _the blonde frowned, trying to pry off Aldo's hand on his head. It made him feel short, whenever someone placed a hand on his head.

_"Are you really an informant?" _Aldo asked, amused, _"Or are you just forgetting that I am a Mafia boss?"_

_ "I can't possibly--!" _

_"Just accept my generosity, brat," _he smacked his head once again.

_"Stop that!" _Giotto argued.

_"It's not my fault you're still small," _Aldo shrugged and pulled his hand back to his side.


	11. 06: Cloud and Mist pt 2

**Note: **Sorry for rushing the last two chapters T_T Hontou ni gomenasai! And Devil Spade is supposed to be Demon Spade. (-_-) I really suck.

**CLOUDS AND MIST**

**PART 2**

**.**

**.**

D. Spade stared at the, supposedly, dead, man.

Aldo, the boss of the fallen Scuro Family, was standing in front of him. He didn't change that much, save it for the scar on his head; multiple scars on his body; his greasy brown hair; and his slightly tanned skin.

_ "I didn't predict that Giotto would choose you," _he said with a sigh, _"So I came to meet you in person."_

_ "Oho?" _D. Spade raised his eyebrow.

Aldo's sharp eyes nearly bore holes into D. Spade. _"I know of your plans, Devil Spade," _he said, _"and I do not want the Vongola Rings to fall into the wrong hands," _–his eyes lingered at the indigo ring on D. Spade's finger—_"Just to make things clear, I do not trust criminals like you."_

D. Spade shrugged, he already accepted the fact that being a criminal meant losing the trust of the majority. _"Is there anything else you want to add?"_

Aldo was serious, _"If you dare betray Giotto and his newly found family, I will not hesitate to finish you off. Understand?"_

D. Spade chuckled lightly before saying: _"I make no promises, Scuro Famiglia Terzo. I make no promises…" _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aldo sighed as he buried his head in his arms. _"I don't know what to do, now, Severino," _he said. _"I just don't trust Demon Spade," _he muttered.

_"But you do, trust Signore Giotto, right?" _Severino asked, as he wiped the countertop.

The day was nearly ending, and there was no one else inside the tavern but he, and Aldo. The chairs were already poised on top of the table, and the lights were already dim.

_ "Yes," _he mumbled, letting his finger trace the rim of the coffee cup, _"but still, Demon Spade is a criminal. He killed thousands –"_

_ "And you haven't?" _Severino asked, raising an eyebrow as he stopped in his work. _"This is the underground Mafia world, we are talking about. Even you, have killed more than thousands, just like the criminal, Demon Spade."_

_ "But he and I are different!" _Aldo countered, standing up from his seat. _"And why are you taking his side?"_

_ "I am not taking, anyone's side," _Severino said with a sigh as he raised both of his hands, _"I just think that you should trust Giotto's decisions a bit more… Since you've decided to 'die', I thought you trusted Giotto enough to entrust Folto's and your men, to him."_

_ "It's not like I had a choice to fake my death," _Aldo snorted as he sat down once again, and rested his chin on his palm. _"I wasn't going to let that bastard squeeze information about the Rings out of me!"_

Aldo had kept a special bullet, ever since he became boss. It was just in case his life, and family, was threatened. The unnamed bullet was Severino's gift to his father that was passed down to him, after his father's untimely death. It had special properties that allowed a person to feign death, for a while.

Severino called it the 'Death Bullet'.

Severino sighed, thanking that the tavern was now closed.

_ "So what are you planning on doing, from here on?" _he asked, rather curious. _"You probably don't want to go back to being a boss, no?"_

Aldo laughed, embarrassedly, as he rubbed the back of his head. _"I was thinking that I would become your apprentice for a while… you know, in making weapons, and stuff…"_ he mumbled, like a child caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

Severino sighed, not knowing what else to do, _"Just because you're the son of my old friend, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you," _he said, turning around to check if the bottles of wine and other drinks were still intact. Aldo's face brightened. _"Don't think that the job is easy, kid. One day, you'll have to face 'death' again."_

_ "I've been through worse," _Aldo shrugged, arrogantly.

_"And one day, you will face Giotto, again," _Severino added with a smirk, knowing that he had shut Aldo up. _"From now on," _Severino turned around and pointed a finger at Aldo, _"You are Feliciano, my _stupid___apprentice" _he stated with a sadistic smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aluade was in a bad mood. He was pissed off because he never finished his fight with the guy he met at the tavern. And it was just because of stupid assassination attempt. He had beaten the man who tried to shoot him, but when he turned back to where the stranger sat, it was already too late. He was long gone.

_"Tch. I can't believe that guy failed…"_

Alaude stopped in his tracks.

_"Why does the boss want us to kill that Vongola guy, anyway?" _

_ "Dunno, but the boss wants 'em dead."_

Alaude could only shake his head as he walked away from the dark alley, _"Idiots." _

_ "Signore Ivan is getting impatient…" _

_ Ivan, _Alaude remembered the stranger in the tavern. He had mentioned that name, too.

"_Ivan is the traitor from the Scuro family." _

Maybe doing a little bit of research won't hurt.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Signore Giotto," _G knocked on the door to Giotto's temporary office.

_"Come in," _Giotto's monotonous voice answered. G sighed as he stared at the stack of papers he had brought with him. He felt sorry for his boss. _"More paper work?" _Giotto stared at him, through his reading glasses, as he entered. _"Sometimes I wonder how Aldo could make it look easy…" _he sighed, twirling his fountain pen after finishing a part of his paperwork and placing it aside.

_"There are a lot of capofamiglia who are asking for an alliance," _G pointed out before he placed the huge stack of papers on Giotto's desk.

_ "Let's see…" _Giotto grabbed a random invitation from a capofamiglia, _"No," _he tossed one invitation aside after scanning it. _"Do they think I'm an idiot to accept such terms?" _he mumbled before tossing several invitations. _"Hm… I'll think about this," _he muttered, placing a couple of invitations aside. When he reached the last one, he furrowed his eyebrows, _"The Mertvyi…"_

_ "Is something wrong, Signore?" _G asked.

_"What do you think of the Mertvyi Family, D. Spade?" _he asked, not even taking his eyes off of the piece of paper.

_"Oho? The Vongola noticed me?" _D. Spade suddenly appeared beside G.

_When did he get here?! _G nearly got a heart attack.

_"I could feel your presence a mile away," _Giotto said with a frightening angelic smile. _"So, what can you tell me about the Mertvyi?"_

_ "The Mertvyi Family is suspected for several incidents of kidnapping and child trafficking, most of which involve the sons and daughters of a few well-known families," _D. Spade said, _"They are also suspected for the massacre of the Scuro and Agnello Family."_

_ "What else do you know?" _Giotto asked, his gaze piercing through D. Spade.

_"Hm, I can't hide anything from you, can I, Vongola?" _D. Spade smirked, _"…The name of their boss is Ivan – the traitor of the Scuro Family." _

_ "I see…" _Giotto muttered, taking off his reading glasses. His lips formed into a straight line.

_"I can get you more information you know," _a sly smile graced D. Spade's lips, _"for a price." _

_"I can handle things myself," _Giotto said, dismissing the illusionist's offer.

_"If that is what you want," _the illusionist shrugged before he turned around to take his leave, _"…but if you change your mind, I can even tell you about that Scuro boss," _shivers ran down D. Spade's spine. He could feel the Vongola Boss' piercing glare. _"Ciao~"_

_ "Are you alright Signore?" _G hesitantly asked.

_"I… I think I need some air," _Giotto breathed before he stood up and rushed outside.

"…_if you change your mind, I can even tell you about that Scuro boss…"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ivan Mertvyi was the boss of the Mertvyi family who disappeared from his family, and reappeared in another. He acted as a double-agent though he didn't state the reason why. Some say it was his father's wish. Others say that he did it to regain the Mertvyi's lost territory. But, truthfully, he was driven by greed.

And once he had succeeded. He couldn't stop. Greed and power controlled his life, thereon.

Ivan Mertvyi stood in front of a fountain. His hands were inside his pockets, and his eyes were glued to the water in the fountain.

_"So you must be the one they call 'traitor'," _a cool and mocking voice interrupted the silence bestowed upon the scene.

_"Did your boss send you here? Cloud Guardian?" _Ivan asked, not bothering to turn around.

_"I do not recognize anyone as my superior," _Alaude replied, stepping out of the shadows.

_ "Is that so?" _Ivan asked with a mocking tone.

_"Ivan!" _

This time, the Mertvyi boss turned around to greet the new guest, _"Giotto, how nice to see you here," _he said with a smile. _"Do you accept my proposal?" _he asked.

_"I will __**not **__hand the Vongola Rings to you," _Giotto stated.

_"Too bad," _Ivan sighed, _"I am a person who __**always **__gets what I want." _In a matter of seconds, they were surrounded by hundreds of men.

_"Hoh?" _Alaude smirked, _"You really are a coward."_

_ "Kill them," _Ivan ordered his men.

_"Don't be a burden," _Alaude told Giotto.

_"I could say the same to you, Alaude," _Giotto said with a smirk as he readied his gauntlets.

_"Che," _Alaude snorted as he easily dodged a bullet. _"How pathetic," _he said, striking down several of his enemies with the use of his fists and handcuffs. Although his enemies were equipped with the latest weapons, they were still no match for him.

_"Oho? Seems like fun~" _Giotto inwardly sighed as he heard the voice. _"Let me join, too, Vongola Primo~" _D. Spade materialized out of nowhere.

_"Demon Spade," _Ivan said, his throat going dry. _"W-we had a deal!"_

_ "Oho? I don't remember promising anything~" _he said. Vines grew from the ground and kept the Mertvyi boss, along with his subordinates, in place. _"What do you want to do with them, Vongola Primo?" _D. Spade asked with a smirk.

_"Eliminate them," _the Vongola Primo said. His voice was cold and unwavering.

_"Wait!! Vongola Primo! I---"_

_ "Yes, boss," _D. Spade bowed before snapping his fingers, letting his real illusions crush Ivan and his subordinates.

_"…So you accept your role as my Guardian?" _Giotto asked Alaude.

Alaude only smirked as he crossed his arms. Maybe he would stay around to see how strong this man will become.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note: **

Feliciano is a name derived from the Roman name 'Felix' which, in turn, means "lucky or successful" in Latin. So, I figured that it suits Aldo, after he escaped death. _*sheepish grin* _

. . . I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Even though its summer I still have review classes for the upcoming college entrance exams. (I can't believe I'm an upcoming 4th year student!!!)


	12. 07: The Sky and Its Elements

**THE SKY AND ITS ELEMENTS**

.

.

It had been two years since the Vongola destroyed the Mertvyi Family. And the Vongola became the most powerful famiglia in the Mafia world. Giotto ruled the Vongola with an iron fist, and at the same time, a golden heart. Though there were some who opposed him, they were easily stopped from doing something harmful to _his family. _

G remained as his right hand man. He remained at the centre of every battle. He devised tactics and ordered his men around. At most times he could be seen inside the Vongola Mansion, either training outside or signing important documents behind his desk. (Giotto would sometimes disappear and leave G with the paper work).

Asari Ugetsu sent letters, which they received every month. He was still in Japan, and he would refuse every invitation to stay in Italy. He said that if he was to go to Italy, he would use his own money, not Giotto's or the Vongola's money. Giotto understood the Japanese man. He told Ugetsu that he will always be welcome in Italy.

Knuckle didn't leave the church. He would make daily visits to the Vongola Mansion, but that was it. He helped the family by supporting them by doing everything that was in his power. Giotto would often talk to him when he was troubled, and he would listen to every word.

Lampou was still the baby of the family. He now lived in the Vongola Mansion. Though he was often teased by the other members of his family, he strived to strengthen himself. He wanted to prove to everyone that he was not just a brat. He wanted to prove that Giotto was right on choosing him to be his Lightning Guardian. He looked up to Giotto, like he was his father; and he would look up to G as if he was his brother (whom he often pulled pranks to).

Alaude accepted his role as Giotto's Cloud Guardian, though in silence. He would do a few errands, now and then, but only if he was interested in doing them. He would often fight with D. Spade (whenever they meet in the Vongola Mansion), and Giotto would always interfere to avoid further destruction to the mansion.

Demon Spade still angered the members of the Vongola. They were afraid that D. Spade would control their boss (He always told everyone that he plans to control Giotto once the Vongola becomes the superpower in the Mafia World), though, strangely enough, he still hasn't taken any action to attack his boss even though the Vongola was known as the greatest Mafia Famiglia.

Though Giotto's six guardians often argued with each other (except for Ugetsu and Knuckle), they were always there to serve the sky. Once trouble was brewing, they would set aside their differences and cooperate with each other.

And that is the story on how Giotto discovered his Guardians…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo, stared at the Vongola Nono who had just finished telling the story of his ancestor. Somehow the Vongola Primo's guardians were like his friends. "Is there something else you want to know about the Vongola Primo, Tsunayoshi-kun?" he asked.

"If Giotto-san was a great leader, then why did he escape to Japan?" Tsunayoshi asked, rather curious.

"It's because of the Vongola Secondo, who rebelled against the Primo," the Nono said before a playful smile graced his lips, "but _that_ , Tsunayoshi-kun, is a different story," he stood up from his seat and proceeded to the window, "You should go and have fun with your friends for a while, Tsunayoshi-kun. I bet, being cooped up in the library is a tiring work."

Tsuna's face brightened, "Arigatou, Vongola Non--- I mean, _grandfather," _he said with a bow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**O_O **I suck at ending fanfics. . Back to studying T_T


End file.
